


Cares for me

by Riku_Lupin



Series: Cares and holds [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riku_Lupin/pseuds/Riku_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El destino puede ser muy caprichoso... Y Gregory Lestrade se dará cuenta cuando un accidente en nochebuena y un caso cambien su vida para siempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nochebuena

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seasonsleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonsleep/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic originalmente publicado en Fanfiction y que me encantó escribir. Espero que os guste también :D

Ese día el departamento de homicidios de Scotland Yard era un completo caos. Estaban a 24 de diciembre y la mayoría de gente quería irse a casa o a celebrarlo, pero no podían porqué al gran Sherlock Holmes se le había ocurrido irse, otra vez, con pruebas de un caso de asesinato múltiple.

Lestrade, el encargado de ese caso – para variar – echaba humo por las orejas del enfado. Hacías más de 12 horas que éste había desaparecido y parecía que no tenía intenciones de regresar ese día…

\- Podéis iros a casa – anunció con voz autoritaria.

\- Pero jefe, no podemos irnos hasta… - empezó Donovan.

\- Que os marchéis. Es nochebuena, no pienso permitir que por culpa de ese loco egocéntrico os quedéis sin la fiesta.

"La fiesta" era algo que se montaba siempre, cada año, para todo aquel que no tuviera nada mejor que hacer esa noche en un bar cercano. Y, por desgracia, era muy común que los que se dedicaban a eso – a ser policía, sobretodo en homicidios – no consiguieran tener una vida demasiado estable, así que acostumbraban a estar solos en esas fechas. Todos los que aún estaban ahí eran una prueba viviente de ello, hasta él mismo era un claro ejemplo… Divorciado y sin hijos, porqué había sido incapaz de mantener a su mujer lo suficientemente entretenida como para procrear o para que ella no le engañara. Habían pasado dos años y la relación con Carol no era mala, así que tampoco era algo por lo que estar triste. No tener nada mejor que hacer el 24 de diciembre sí que lo era.

No hubo más protestas sobre su orden a parte de la de Donovan, así que fue viendo como la gente recogía sus cosas y salía de la sala de reuniones. Él, en cambio, se quedó un rato, hasta que vio que se había quedado solo, no sólo en la sala, sino en todo Scotland Yard.

No le apetecía ir a la fiesta ni hacer nada, en realidad. Quería llegar a casa, sentarse en su sofá con una cerveza en la mano y encender la tele para tener algo de fondo y olvidar lo silencioso que podía llegar a ser su apartamento…

* * *

 

Con su chándal de estar por casa puesto y con su cerveza preferida y fresca abierta en sus manos, se dejó caer en el sofá. Dio un trago y pensó, como en algunos anuncios cutres, "Esto es vida". No lo era, pero en aquellos momentos pensaba que sí.

Una luz roja atrajo su atención. Tenía un mensaje en su olvidado contestador situado debajo de la mesa de cristal – casi nadie lo llamaba a casa, y mucho menos dejaban mensajes en el contestador -. Tenían que ser sus padres, preguntando como le iba todo y cuando les haría una visita…

Suspirando con pesadez, le dio al botón verde para oír el mensaje.

" _Tiene un mensaje nuevo. Piiiiiii._

_\- Gregory, ha pasado… Dios, no sé como decirlo… Gregory, tienes que venir. Tu hermana… Han tenido un accidente y… No están bien. Por favor, ven cuando puedas… Estamos en el Royal…_

_Piiiiiii._

_Ha escuchado todos sus mensajes nuevos."_

* * *

 

Tardo 47 minutos, 47 putos minutos en llegar al hospital y localizar a sus padres – que odió por no llamarlo al móvil antes que a casa y dejar ese maldito mensaje. Lo que se encontró le produjo un escalofrío de terror. Su madre empezó a llorar al verle estando sentada en una de esas horribles e incómodas sillas de plástico, mientras su padre la abrazaba a modo de consuelo y lloraba silenciosamente.

\- ¿Qué ha…? – preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta. Su hermana, su marido, su sobrino…

\- ¡Oh Gregory! – gritó desconsolada su madre, mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos y empezaba a llorar todavía más. Greg agachó la vista y cerró los puños con rabia. Una silenciosa lágrima se le escapó al saber que su hermana… Su hermanita… Ya no estaba. O seguramente pronto no lo estaría. Notó, sin esperárselo, como su padre lo abrazaba y, sin poder evitarlo, sin importar lo que pensara el resto de la gente que estaba en esa sala al ver a un hombre "hecho y derecho" abrazando a su padre, le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y escondió su cara en su pecho, dejando salir toda aquella tristeza y tensión.

* * *

 

Tres horas más tarde, siendo ya desde hacía un par de horas 25 de diciembre – "La peor Navidad de la historia", pensó Greg – apareció un médico para hablar con ellos.

\- Señores Lestrade, siento comunicarles que tanto su hija como el marido de ésta han fallecido. – Margaret, su madre, que se había calmado hacía una hora y media ya, empezó a llorar de nuevo.

\- ¿Y Thomas? ¿Y el niño? – preguntó el policía, notando la falta de información sobre su sobrino. El médico pareció sorprendido por su pregunta y consultó el expediente que llevaba encima rápidamente. Greg notó como su padre apretaba con fuerzas su mano.

\- No tenemos constancia de que fuera ningún niño en el coche.

\- Perdonad – dijo mientras se alejaba para salir del hospital. Dentro no podía hacer ninguna llamada.

Salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo subiendo al coche y poniendo la sirena. Iba contra las normas hacerlo si no era por un caso, pero es le importó bien poco. Tampoco le importó que fuera contra las normas de circulación hablar por teléfono mientras se conduce.

En media hora ya estaba delante de la casa de su hermana y, con su llave de repuesto que ella misma le había dado abrió la puerta. Estaba toda la casa a oscuras y silenciosa. Corriendo se dirigió al cuarto de Thomas y se lo encontró vacío, con la cama hecha.

Lo que había pensado cada vez se hacía más real… Thomas no estaba con ellos, Thomas no iba con ellos, Thomas… Tenía que estar en otro lugar.

Sabiendo de la manía de su hermana de anotarlo todo se dirigió al frigorífico y vio allí, colgado en una nota, un mensaje que decía:

" _Recoger a Thomas a las 8:30 de casa de Patrik._

_Telf: 020 5387 1588"_

Con sus manos temblando sacó su móvil y llamó. Pronto alguien le cogió el teléfono, pese la hora que era.

\- ¿Diga? – preguntó una voz de mujer, algo distorsionada por el altavoz.

\- Hola, verá soy… Soy el hermano de Christine, Greg Lestrade. ¿Está Thomas aquí?

\- Sí, sí. Hace horas que esperamos a sus padres pero no han venido. ¿Ha pasado…?

\- ¿Puede darme su dirección? – le interrumpió el policía. – Vendré ahora mismo a recogerle.

\- Claro, es el…

* * *

 

Con Thomas ya en el coche – no habían preguntado demasiado cuando llegó a esa casa, que estaba a solo dos calles de la de Christine, pidiendo llevarse a Thomas -, y dirigiéndose hacia el hospital, Greg se encontró en una situación donde no sabía qué hacer. Podía decirle a su sobrino de seis años que sus padres habían muerto ahora o… Esperar a llegar al hospital y que se lo dijeran sus abuelos, o que lo deduciera el mismo.

\- ¿Les ha pasado algo malo a papá y a mamá? – preguntó el niño, dejando de lado la cuestión que le había atormentado la parte del trayecto que ya habían realizado.

\- Sí, Thomas. Les ha pasado… Algo malo. - ¿Se lo decía o no?

\- ¿Están… muertos? – preguntó con miedo.

\- Sí – respondió el que era su tío. Un hombre que había tenido que decir miles de veces a padres, hijos, abuelos, amigos, amantes, parejas… Que sus seres queridos habían muerto, pero que nunca, nadie, le había preparado para decírselo a su propio sobrino, a alguien de su familia.

Thomas asintió con la cabeza y no dijo nada más. Greg, preocupado, vio como no soltaba ni una lágrima. Lo había visto demasiadas otras veces… El shock.

Poco después llegaron al hospital. Se bajaron del coche y el de pelo gris empezó a caminar, pero se detuvo al notar que su sobrino no lo seguía. Se había quedado parado delante de la puerta cerrada del coche y miraba con preocupación el alto edificio.

\- Thomas… ¿Qué pasa? – dijo agachándose frente al niño, haciendo que le mirara.

\- Yo… ¿Cómo ha pasado? ¿Qué les ha…?

\- Tuvieron un accidente, con el coche. No es algo que se pudie-

\- Fue mi culpa – dijo de pronto el niño, serio, mirando otra vez el edificio de cristal.

\- Claro que no – respondió Greg, posando su mano en su cabeza, acariciando ese pelo caoba que tanto le recordaba a su hermana. Los ojos, en cambio, eran idénticos a Jack, su padre.

\- Sí, sí lo fue… - sollozó el niño, empezando a llorar. – Iban a recogerme… Iban a buscarme… Yo…

\- Thomas, no. No lo hagas. – Le abrazó, con cariño y con fuerza. - Sé que hay cosas que no entiendes y que esto no es justo pero… No ha sido culpa tuya. No lo ha sido. Culpa al frío, si quieres, al destino, a esa placa de hielo en la carretera, a Dios, a los árboles, al maldito tiempo de Londres… Pero no te culpes a ti, ni a tus padres. No fue culpa de nadie. Sé que cuesta aceptarlo… Pero es así.

Thomas asintió como pudo dentro de ese fuerte abrazo en respuesta. Greg sabía que no sería la primera vez que esos pensamientos atormentarían al niño… Pero se juró que, en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, él estaría ahí para recordarle que aquello solamente había sido un mal chiste del destino…


	2. Tutor legal

Greg se pidió una semana de fiesta en el trabajo por motivos personales. No comentó nada ni a sus jefes ni a sus compañeros. Sinceramente… Creía que no tenía nada que ver con ellos, y que nadie tenía que meter su nariz en sus asuntos. Sabía que dejaba un caso por resolver, un caso donde Sherlock había sido "invitado" a ayudar… Pero, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, priorizó un asunto personal a su trabajo.

Thomas no estaba bien, y lo sabía. El chico era fuerte y quería demostrarlo pero… Que coño, tenía sólo seis malditos años y había perdido a su padre y a su madre en una misma noche… Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar triste, desolado, enfadado o lo que fuera.

El chico se estaba quedando con sus abuelos, así que Greg decidió que esa semana donde intentarían resolver todo el "asunto" – no podía creer el papeleo y los problemas que acarreaba la muerte de alguien… ¿Cómo podía sobrellevarlo todo (la pena, el dolor y aquello) la gente? – también se quedaría allí. Así pues, ese mismo día, por la mañana ya, se preparó una bolsa de viaje con todo lo necesario y se dirigió a las afueras de Londres, a casa de sus padres.

* * *

 

Greg traqueteaba con los dedos esa cara mesa de madera de abeto mientras su madre lo reprendía con la mirada. Le importaba un comino, sinceramente. Su padre escondía una sonrisa mientras Thomas miraba sorprendido y admirado todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Ese día, tres días después del accidente, estaban los cuatro esperando la llegada del abogado, para leer el testamento. Llegó tarde, como cualquier abogado lo haría.

El testamento principalmente decía que se lo dejaban todo a su hijo, y que mientras éste no fuera mayor de edad administraría su dinero y sus pertenencias (un coche, una pequeña casa en Escocia donde veraneaban y poco más) al tutor legal de éste. Pero justo ahí estaba el problema, en saber quién era ese dichoso tutor legal.

Greg, en un principio, había expresado su deseo de quedarse con Thomas en su apartamento a sus padres después del accidente, pero su madre se había opuesto rotundamente. Ésta acusaba a su trabajo como "incompatible con la crianza de un hijo", a parte de que no dejó ir la oportunidad de recordarle que estaba soltero, así que no había una figura materna para Thomas. Además, lo acusaba también de haber tomado esa decisión impulsivamente y sin pensar demasiado en lo que realmente implicaba. Henry, su padre, como casi siempre, se abstuvo de opinar. Decir que el momento fue tenso es quedarse corto. La discusión quedó cerrada cuando su padre, al fin, intervino con su rotundo "Será lo que Christine y Jack quieran", o quisieron, más bien.

Y el momento de saber eso… Había llegado. En forma de carta.

" _Queridos papá, mamá y hermano:_

_Si os están leyendo esto… Es porqué a Jack y a mí nos ha pasado algo terrible que nos impide cuidar de aquello que más queremos en el mundo… De Thomas._

_Como bien sabéis Jack no tiene familia, así que esa carga – con lo cual no deseamos que sea una carga para vosotros para nada – recaerá sobre vosotros._

_Ahora viene lo difícil y aquello que más nos tuvo preocupados a Jack y a mí antes de tomar esta decisión… ¿Quién de vosotros es el más indicado para hacerlo?_

_Con papá y mamá sabemos que Thomas estará bien, más que bien. Ya han criado antes a niños, y tengo que decir que lo hicieron excelentemente, y estamos seguros de que les haría ilusión hacerse cargo de Thomas. Que lo harán perfectamente. Que serán felices._

_Pero… - Y mamá, no enloquezcas ahora – Queremos que Thomas se quede con Greg, si éste acepta hacerlo. Sabemos que su trabajo lo mantiene ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo y que no le será fácil estando solo… Pero lo hemos visto con él. Sabemos que quiere a nuestro hijo como si fuera suyo y que hará todo lo posible para hacerlo feliz, y eso es lo que queremos. Alejar a Thomas de su entorno habitual en una situación como esta… Sería demasiado cruel, y Greg, bajo nuestro punto de vista, es el más indicado para hacerse cargo de nuestro hijo._

_Papá, mamá, espero que ayudéis a Greg en todo… Y que no le reprendáis por sus errores. Greg… Cuídalo bien, y si le pasa algo malo… Te juro que vendré de donde sea que esté para patear tu trasero._

_Sed felices, y cuidad a nuestro querido hijo._

_Con todo nuestro amor, Christine y Jack."_

Durante lo que duró la lectura de la carta Thomas se había acercado a Greg y le había cogido la mano, aguantándose las ganas de llorar. Al terminar lo abrazaba, mientras escondía su cara en su bajo vientre.

Greg miró, entonces, a su madre y a su padre, situados a su izquierda, inseguro.

¿Cómo iba a cuidar él de Thomas? Era imposible que lo hiciera bien… Que saliera bien. Si ni siquiera había conseguido que su mujer se quedara con él. No podía, él no… Su madre tenía razón, él no era el indicado para…

\- Lo harás bien, hijo – le dijo su madre, mirándolo con una sonrisa. Apoyándole, dándole ánimos. – Lo harás perfectamente bien.

\- Yo no…

\- Llámanos por cualquier cosa – intervino su padre. – Y ven a vernos todo lo que puedas con Thomas. - Greg asintió, aceptándolo.

* * *

 

Dos horas más tarde – y después de haber firmado mil y un papeles - Greg salió de ese frío edificio de piedra gris con Thomas cogido de la mano.

"¿Y ahora qué?", se preguntó.

* * *

 

El sábado fue el funeral. Greg se apeó del taxi con Thomas, ambos vistiendo un traje negro. El día anterior, después de saberse tutor del niño y sin saber muy bien qué hacer, decidió preguntárselo a él. Sabía que sólo tenía seis años… Pero era un chico muy despierto y, estaba seguro que por lo menos le ayudaría a saber qué quería hacer éste. Fue toda una sorpresa oír que Thomas quería vivir con él, en su apartamento. La otra opción hubiera sido que Greg dejara su piso y se trasladara a la casa que anteriormente había sido de su hermana, pagando el alquiler de ésta, pero Thomas se había negado a la idea.

El policía ciertamente tenía miedo de que el niño lo estuviera pasando mucho peor de lo que aparentaba… Pero de momento se las arreglaban. Ese día comieron comida basura – lo que habitualmente hacía Greg -, pero éste se prometió que a la que pasara un poco todo aquello irían al supermercado a comprar "comida de verdad".

El funeral, visto fríamente, fue precioso, aunque ninguno de los presentes pudieron apreciarlo a causa de la pena que éste les acarreaba. No fue un funeral aglomerado, sino más bien privado – como ellos mismos habían especificado que querían – y había muy poca gente que Greg no conociera, para su alivio. Tampoco nadie dio ningún discurso. Los Lestrade no eran de ese tipo de familia que buscaran o desearan la pomposidad. Eran sencillos, sinceros y fieles a sus principios. "Las cosas de casa se quedan en casa" podría ser perfectamente su lema.

Cuando terminó, Greg se dio realmente cuenta de lo que éste implicaba… Y un peso enorme, que no sabía si sería capaz de sobrellevar, así como también una gran tristeza, cayeron sobre él. Su hermana definitivamente ya no estaba… Habían dejado a Thomas con él. ¡Y quedaba tanto por hacer aún! Dentro de tres días regresaría al trabajo y, claramente, no se veía aún capaz de ello, y mucho menos de compaginarlo con la crianza de un niño… Cuanta razón tenía su madre y que locos habían sido su hermana y su cuñado al dejar a Thomas con él. No podía… No sabía…

Un toque en su mano detuvo sus pensamientos. Thomas, situado a su lado, intentaba cogerle la mano. Greg lo miró, aguantando las terribles ganas que tenía de llorar y echar a correr. Miró a esa vida que, ahora, estaba en sus manos… Y cogió bien su mano, recordando la decisión que había hecho apenas unos días atrás.

Él, ahora, vivía por ese niño… El resto podía irse al infierno.


	3. Presentaciones

Dos meses enteros había conseguido Lestrade evitar el desastre. Bueno, lo que en su opinión era un desastre. Cualquier inmiscusión en su vida personal de forma abrupta y no deseada para él era un desastre.

Desde que se había hecho cargo de Thomas había decidido reducir sus horas de trabajo. Claramente su madre tenía razón en que el ritmo de vida que llevaba anteriormente era incompatible con la crianza de un niño, pese a que éste tuviera ya seis años y fuera preocupantemente independiente. Así que había tomado otra decisión, que no era otra que una consecuencia clara de su anterior automandato, y había pedido a su jefe que le redujera las horas de trabajo – incluso le sugirió que podía degradarlo, pero éste se negó en rotundo, conociendo su situación.

Al principio nadie lo notó, ni siquiera Sherlock – tampoco se veían tanto, sólo en aquellos casos que éste le pedía ayuda o aparecía demandando una distracción. El primero que en realidad se dio cuenta fue John Watson, pero siendo éste tan reservado como él no hizo ningún comentario sobre ese detalle – que sabía que acarrearía un montón de preguntas.

Pero ahora estaban a principios de marzo, y un caso que tenía totalmente absorbido a Sherlock – un asesinato en plena luz del día, sin arma aparente – hacía que éste estuviera constantemente en Scotland Yard, notando las habituales ausencias de Lestrade. Pero el detonante fue en una mañana extrañamente calurosa – más después de días de frío y lluvia en todo Londres -, cuando Greg recibió una llamada y, después de colgar, anunció que tenía un asunto personal que atender.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Sherlock, con esa mirada críptica que siempre hacía cuando analizaba a alguien.

\- Es personal – dio como toda respuesta el detective inspector.

\- ¿Personal? – Greg decidió pasar por alto el tono de la pregunta, donde claramente había incredulidad. Según Sherlock, por lo que veía, era imposible que Gregory Lestrade, detective inspector de Scotland Yard, tuviera vida personal.

\- Sí, personal. Volveré en un par de horas como mucho. No hagas nada… - no encontraba la palabra. – No hagas nada, y punto.

Y con eso abandonó el despacho dejando a un Sherlock intrigado. Eso… Nunca podía acarrear nada bueno.

Y no lo fue. Cuando Greg salió del colegio, con Thomas tomado de la mano y algo rojo y mareado por lo que parecía fiebre, vio a Sherlock y a John esperándolo fuera, mirándolo con mudas preguntas en los ojos.

\- ¿Un niño? – preguntó Sherlock directamente a Lestrade, ignorando al pequeño. Mientras, John, se había agachado delante de éste y se presentaba. El pelinegro lo miró mal por ello.

\- Sí, un niño – dijo con enfado en su voz. Sherlock no era nadie y no tenía ningún derecho a invadir su privacidad de esa forma. – Un asunto personal – repitió, recordándole lo que había dicho en Scotland Yard.

\- ¿Tan mal os pagan a los detectives que ahora tienes que haces de niñera?

\- No es mi niñera – dijo Thomas de pronto, antes de que su tío pudiera responder a malas a ese hombre alto y delgado, que parecía, a sus ojos, un espanta-pájaros demasiado bien vestido. – Tío, ¿quién es?

\- Thomas – dijo Greg, ignorando el sobresalto de Sherlock al oír que era tío, no por el hecho en si, sino seguramente por no haberlo deducido -, estos son el señor Sherlock Holmes y el Doctor John Watson, trabajan conmigo –  _a veces y de momento_. – Sherlock, John, este es Thomas, mi sobrino, que por circunstancias _personales_  actualmente vive conmigo.

\- Encantado – dijo el pequeño. John le respondió, el más alto no.

Porqué ahí estaba otra vez, esa mirada en Sherlock. Sufrirla una vez al día ya era algo incómodo, pero dos, para Greg, era lo peor. En cinco segundos supo que éste ya había deducido, más o menos bien, todo lo que le había ocurrido durante esos dos meses, y como iba atando cabos.

Mientras, John se había vuelto a agachar y hablaba con Thomas, le tocaba la frente y le miraba el interior de la enrojecida garganta.

\- Entiendo – dijo de pronto Sherlock. Greg se sorprendió al ver que les miraba, a su sobrino y a él, con cierta… Pena. O un sentimiento similar. Cualquier muestra de sentimientos por parte del detective consultor era ya todo un evento. – John, vámonos. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

El doctor se levantó e hizo lo que éste le dijo, como siempre, pero no sin antes decirle a Greg que le diera un vaso de hierbas con miel y una aspirina a Thomas, y que lo acostara nada más llegar a casa. A Lestrade no le dio tiempo a agradecerle de lo rápido que se fue detrás de su compañero.

Sinceramente, a veces el policía ponía en seria duda el tipo de relación que mantenían ese par… Pero no quería meterse donde no le llamaban.

\- ¿Vamos? – le dijo a Thomas, apretándole un poco la manita, y llevándolo hacia el coche.

Ya estaba hecho. Ya lo sabía. Y si Sherlock lo sabía John lo sabría. Confiaba en John, en su discreción y su tacto, pero en Sherlock no. Ese detective fácilmente podía irse de la lengua si en algún momento se le antojaba molestarle, o simplemente alguien lo retaba de alguna forma en que, no sabía muy bien cómo, aquel tema saliera. Era evidente, para él, que Sherlock usaría aquello como "arma" contra él. Como amenaza. Si no le daba algún caso, si no le permitía hacer  _x_  o  _y_ … Lo contaría.

Pero, ¿qué había sido esa mirada? ¿Ese sentimiento momentáneo que había visto en los ojos de Sherlock?

A voz de pronto había pensado en "pena", pero ahora que podía pensar más en ella, recordándola, no terminaba de estar muy convencido de su primera impresión. Era más… Comprensión, entendimiento. Era una mirada empática y de apoyo. ¿Era eso posible en aquel hombre? Hace tiempo hubiera dicho que no, pero hasta él había notado en Sherlock los cambios que se habían producido en éste desde la llegada del buen doctor… No es que ahora fuera mucho más fácil lidiar con él, pero había empezado a parecer… Humano.

Cuando un pequeño gruñido, doloroso, llegó a sus oídos decidió dejar de pensar en ello. Ahora, su prioridad, era cuidar a Thomas.

* * *

 

_Era un lugar oscuro, húmedo, frío y tétrico, en cierta forma. Pese a la leve luz que entraba por una ventana alta de esa especie de celda no se podía ver nada. Excepto está, claro, de ese rayo, que impactaba en la gris pared de piedra. Sinceramente, aquello parecía más un pozo que una celda._

_La mujer, que miraba aquel sitio con miles de pregunta rondándole la cabeza, no pudo evitar notar que aquella ventana era el único punto de ventilación del lugar. Normal, pues, que oliera mal…_

_La única puerta de entrada, en cambio, era una puerta de hierro – o de un metal parecido - de unos dos metros y medio de alto. Gruesa, por lo que parecía, y que cerraba herméticamente el lugar._

_Hacía media hora que había despertado ahí, desorientada y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y aquello era lo único que había conseguido sacar en claro._

_De pronto alguien entró. Iba con la cara tapada con un pasamontañas, todo vestido de negro y con unas grandes botas de suela gruesa. Aunque perfectamente podría ir de azul, y no de negro, porqué a contraluz – la luz que entraba de fuera al abrir la puerta – los colores no se podían apreciar demasiado bien._

_Cogió una silla situada al lado del camastro donde ella estaba, la situó frente a ella y se sentó._

_Mirándola amenazadoramente, le habló._

_\- Vas a contarme todo lo que sepas de Holmes…_


	4. Cosas del Gobierno

Habiendo pasado dos semanas después de las presentaciones (forzadas) entre Sherlock y John con su sobrino, Greg se convenció que, por raro que pareciera, el detective consultor no iba a usar esa información contra él ni en beneficio propio. 23 ocasiones eran las que había contado Lestrade en que Sherlock hubiera podido hacer uso de ésta, y no lo había hecho. Si tuviera un poco más de tiempo libre se hubiera planteado el porqué, pero entre cuidar a Thomas y el dichoso caso que tenían entre manos no le dejaba tiempo para nada.

La vida con Thomas había resultado mucho más sencilla de lo que esperaba. Ayudaba el hecho de que éste fuera muy independiente ya a sus seis años. Aún había muchas cosas que mejorar – conseguir hacer los espaguetis tal y como a él le gustaban (como los hacía su hermana), las noches en que éste le pedía dormir con él (y le dejaba, pero creía insuficiente eso como forma de consuelo y las caricias aún no le salían de forma natural), ir a ver más frecuentemente a sus abuelos, proponer ir al cementerio… -, pero las cosas marchaban bien. Lo dejaba puntualmente en el colegio y siempre estaba a la hora para recogerlo, los fines de semana intentaba siempre llevarlo a algún sitio, o preparar cosas en casa – hacer cosas juntos, vamos -, había mejorado considerablemente su dieta y su destreza como cocinero – todo un logro del cual se sentía especialmente orgulloso -, etc.

En el trabajo no todo iba tan bien. El pasar menos horas en Scotland Yard muchas veces provocaba que se le acumulara más papeleo del habitual – teniendo que llevárselo a casa y hacerlo después de que Thomas se acostara, yendo a dormir a horas intempestivas que lo dejaban agotado y casi inútil al día siguiente – y encima estaba ese caso. Ese jodido caso.

A la primera muerte – a plena luz del día, sin heridas aparentes, sin marcas, señales, huellas, testigos, arma… Nada – se le habían sumado dos más, y lo preocupante es que aún no habían podido identificar a ninguna de las víctimas. Al principio no habían relacionado estas tres muertes hasta que, como no, Sherlock tuvo uno de esos momentos de gracia divina y había encontrado una conexión entre éstas (ya que las muertes distaban de ser parecidas): ninguna de las víctimas tenía nada que llevara su nombre. El resto sí estaba (como la cartera y el dinero). Podía parecer un hecho puramente casual, pero los años habían enseñado a Lestrade a hacer caso – le gustara o no – a todo aquello que el pelinegro dijera, y si a éste le parecía algo sospechoso aquello… A él también. Desgraciadamente su equipo no pensaba como él, y no estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles. Bueno, ninguno de los dos "bandos" (compañeros y Sherlock con John) lo hacían. Sinceramente, parecían más unos críos de seis años ellos que su sobrino. Se estaba hartando ya de hacer de mediador de sus ataques gratuitos e inútiles.

Ahora, lo importante, era identificar a las víctimas. Hacer aquello solucionaría cualquier duda. Que entre ellas había conexión (de vida)… Pues Sherlock tenía razón. Que no, pues los de Scotland Yard la tenían. Punto.

\- ¡Basta! – gritó Greg, levantándose de su silla puesta detrás del escritorio, viendo como Donovan y Sherlock lo miraban sorprendido. Y John con cierto alivio. – Ya basta, dejad vuestras tonterías a un lado. Estamos aquí para resolver este caso, no para saber quién de vosotros es más listo, o menos tonto. Sherlock, calla – lo detuvo antes de que soltara uno de sus tan comunes comentarios. – Ahora lo importante es descubrir la jodida identidad de las víctimas, y así poder seguir con este caso. Donovan – la llamó, centrando ahora la atención en ella solamente -, los chicos y tú revisad otra vez el ordenador, usad el comparador facial. Repasad los cuerpos en busca de nuevas pruebas, ¡o lo que sea! Intentad ser más originales esta vez.

\- Sí, señor – dijo, antes de abandonar el despacho para ir a buscar al resto del equipo.

\- Sherlock, tú… Haz lo de siempre, sea lo que sea eso. Mira todo lo que quieras: informes, pruebas, los lugares del asesinato… Y contacta con aquello que llamas "red" a veces. O con tu hermano. Me da igual.

\- No necesito a mi hermano para esto – dijo cortante Sherlock.

\- Lo que sea, - hacía los suficientes años que Lestrade conocía a Sherlock para conocer la extraña relación que mantenía con su hermano – pero haz algo, a parte de joder a mi equipo.

Éste simplemente asintió, guardándose algún comentario más para él, y salió del despacho seguido por John – como no.

Al verse solo, otra vez, en su despacho, y con la calma ahora reinando en éste (aunque fuera momentánea), Greg suspiró con cansancio.

* * *

 

\- He identificado a las víctimas – dijo el pelinegro entrando, sin llamar, como siempre, en el despacho del detective inspector. Un maldito día y medio sólo había tardado en hacerlo. ¿No podría haberlo hecho antes? – Yo tenía razón, por cierto. Vamos a…

\- Un momento – le detuvo Lestrade, viendo la hora que era. – Pásame la información por e-mail, o escríbeme un mensaje. Ahora estaba por irme.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No quieres saber…?

\- Sí, pero tengo que ir a por Thomas. Si prefieres puedes quedarte y contarle los detalles a la sargento Donovan.

\- Creo que no, gracias. Te acompañaremos. John nos espera fuera. Por el camino te cuento los detalles.

Greg se hubiera negado si supiera que eso causaría algún efecto en Sherlock, pero sabía de sobras que, aunque lo amenazara con matarle, si Sherlock quería seguirlo… Lo haría. En compañía del detective siempre se percataba de cuantas batallas tenía perdidas de antemano. Así que, sin decir nada, cogió la chaqueta y ambos salieron del despacho y de Scotland Yard, encontrándose con John esperando junto a un taxi.

\- Cambio de planes – le dijo a John. – Nos vamos con Lestrade.

\- ¿No vamos con tu hermano, pues?

\- Aún no.

\- ¿Con tu hermano? - preguntó Greg, ya habiendo llegado a su coche, mientras abría la puerta y veía como la pareja también hacía lo mismo. - ¿Por qué querías ir a ver a tu hermano?

\- Todas las víctimas trabajaban en el Gobierno – respondió John por Sherlock. – Al final pidió ayuda a Mycroft – añadió algo divertido por ello.

\- Ah, vaya. Eso complica las cosas…

\- Sí – admitió Sherlock. Las cosas fácilmente se les podía ir de las manos si estaban implicadas gente del Gobierno, importante o no. Y más si Mycroft estaba enterado de ello y consideraba _inoportuna_  la intromisión de la policía en cualquier asunto del Gobierno.

Greg sólo había coincidido un par de veces con el mayor de los Holmes, pero en ambas sacó la misma conclusión: que era un hombre extremadamente poderoso. Tal vez era por su forma de hablar – seguro y confiada, donde parecía medir cada palabra que salía de su boca -, su forma de vestir – siempre en traje, siempre impoluto – o, simplemente, su postura corporal – recta, alerta, asentada -, pero que era un hombre poderoso era evidente, y más viendo lo incómodo que se sentía su hermano pequeño a su lado. Era una de las pocas personas que podía controlar, claramente, su vida si así éste lo quisiera.

La interacción entre ambos hermanos era extraña y confusa, algo complicada, pero claro… Eran  _Holmes_ , a saber si aquello era  _la normalidad_  para ellos. Había oído ya demasiadas veces decir a Sherlock que cualquier tipo de sentimiento sólo era un impedimento para el raciocinio como para considerar al hombre dentro de su propia normalidad.

Así pues, Lestrade tuvo claro que sólo podrían pasar dos cosas con ese caso a partir de que Mycroft Holmes entrara a formar parte de éste:

1.- Les quitarían (arrancarían casi) el caso, pasando a ser parte de la investigación del servicio secreto del Gobierno.

2.- Tendrían que colaborar con el Gobierno, y sabiendo de la relación de ambos hermanos… Greg tendría que estar lidiando con ellos, juntos, durante el transcurso del caso.

Ninguna de las dos opciones eran de su agrado, la verdad, aunque casi prefería la primera…

* * *

 

El día anterior, después de recoger a Thomas y despedirse de Sherlock y John, había quedado con éstos de verse, al día siguiente, en la oficina del hermano del primero… Así que ahí estaba Gregory Lestrade, extrañamente nervioso en una sala de espera – de tantas – del interior de la sede gubernamental, esperando que le dieran permiso para poder reunirse con el político (que ocupaba un  _pequeño_  lugar en el Gobierno). A Greg no le gustaba alardear, pero más de una vez había estrechado la mano del Primer Ministro… Por eso le era totalmente incomprensible su nerviosismo actual por ver a un Holmes. Pero lo estaba, sus manos sudadas eran una clara señal de ello, así como su sensación de sofoco pese al fuerte aire acondicionado puesto en la sala.

Gracias a Dios, más pronto que tarde entró un hombre – más bien un joven, de unos 25 años, castaño, estatura mediana y ojos de color del olivo, anotó mentalmente el policía – para llevarlo con Mycroft Holmes.

\- Buenos días, detective inspector – le dijo éste nada más entrar él en el despacho, viendo como el chico cerraba la puerta tras de si para luego situarse al lado de su jefe, que estaba sentado detrás de su enorme escritorio de madera oscura y que cerraba un archivo con varios folios en su interior en ese momento. El despacho era… Extrañamente normal, apreció Greg. Sin calaveras ni botes con restos humanos en las estanterías, tal y como uno podría ver en cualquier habitación medianamente habitada por Sherlock.

\- Buenos días, señor Holmes – respondió al darse cuenta que aún no había dicho nada y simplemente había estado observando ese despacho algo vacío y frío. Estaba claro que allí realmente no era donde  _ocurrían las cosas_.

\- Por favor, puede llamarme Mycroft. A la vista de los hechos actuales… Lo considero oportuno. –  _Estupendo_ , pensó Greg,  _es la segunda opción… Colaboración con el Gobierno_.

\- Está bien – aceptó.

\- Bien… Lestrade – dijo, sin esperar que él se lo sugiriera -, tome asiento. Mucho me temo que mi querido hermano y su buen doctor aún no han llegado… Su impuntualidad siempre ha sido algo que me ha tenido preocupado. ¿Quiere empezar sin ellos?

\- ¿Por qué no? – respondió. – Y háblame de tú. De usted me suena muy mayor…

\- De acuerdo – aceptó la doble demanda (hablarse de tú entre ellos), regalándole una sonrisa limpia pero fría. Una sonrisa muy de político. – Aunque tienes que reconocer que no nos podemos considerar muy jóvenes, desgraciadamente – añadió. A Greg le pareció un comentario algo extraño, pero como el otro rápidamente se puso con el caso lo dejó pasar.

En la media hora que restaron solos en el despacho – Greg, Mycroft y el que supuso uno de sus ayudantes/secretarios – Mycroft lo puso un poco al corriente. Le habló de las tres víctimas (dos mujeres y un hombre, Greg prefería no recordar los nombres de las víctimas) y de sus cargos allí (una secretaria, una señora de la limpieza y uno de los hombres que cubría el turno de la noche en la recepción principal). En los tres casos ellos mismos habían enviado un correo electrónico o llamado por teléfono anunciando que faltarían al trabajo unos días. Por ese motivo no habían  _saltado las alarmas_  en su ausencia. Es más, ahora mismo estaban comprobando toda aquella gente que también había pedido una baja o se había ausentado del trabajo y aún no había vuelto.

\- Son un total de catorce, diecisiete si sumamos a los fallecidos. Hemos podido contactar con ocho, pero seis están… Desaparecidos.

\- ¿Creéis que podrían ser otras víctimas? ¿Qué no se han encontrado los cuerpos o que los puedan tener encerrados?

\- Es pronto para suponer nada, aunque mucho me temo que así podría ser. Al menos parte de ellos. La primera víctima que encontrasteis estaba en la vía pública, a la vista, pero las otras dos estaban en rincones más apartados, de poco tránsito, donde fácilmente… Podían pasar desapercibidos sus cadáveres. No podemos descartar esa opción.

\- ¿Algún sospechoso?

\- Varios.

\- ¿Concretos? ¿Terroristas? ¿Amenazas? ¿Un complot?

\- Algo parecido.

\- ¿Tendré que sacarte toda la información en cuentagotas o…?

La llegada de Sherlock y John dejó inconclusa su pregunta, así como la posible respuesta de Mycroft a ésta. Greg ya había supuesto que las cosas serían así, por eso nunca había visto con buenos ojos la palabra "colaboración" cuando del Gobierno se trataba… Demasiados secretos, demasiadas cosas a ocultar, como para que aquella relación pudiera correr por igual en ambos lados. Evidentemente que en Scotland Yard tenían sus manías, pero en comparación a los del Gobierno, su servicio secreto y todo aquello de lo que dispusieran… Eran nimiedades.

\- Veo que por fin nos honras con tu presencia, Sherlock – dijo Mycroft, dejando ya totalmente de lado su anterior conversación con el policía. Sherlock simplemente lo miró altivamente y se sentó en una de las sillas libres mientras John saludaba a su hermano de forma más amigable. – Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos… Empecemos.

* * *

 

Eran pasadas las 11 de la noche cuando Greg pudo volver a su casa. Teniendo en cuenta que había llegado al despacho del mayor de los Holmes a las 10 de la mañana y que sólo habían parado media hora para comer… Se podía decir que hoy, Lestrade, se había ganado el cielo. Pese a eso, las horas no habían sido tan provechosas como uno hubiera esperado con dos Holmes en el caso, pero entre sus pullas infantiles, sus demostraciones de poder y deducciones y con tan pocas pistas… Tampoco es que pudieran hacer mucho. Lo único en claro que había sacado Greg de ese día, igual que John, es que dos Holmes en una misma habitación, tantas horas, no podía terminar demasiado bien. El único cuadro colgado en el despacho de Mycroft era prueba evidente de ello – estando ahora ya, seguramente, en un contenedor, destrozado y pintarrajeado.

Cuando finalmente entró en casa pudo oír un pequeño movimiento en su interior. Era Elisa, su vecina de diecisiete años que se había ofrecido a hacerle de canguro aquellos días en que no pudiera estar con Thomas. Tenía experiencia y actualmente no tenía demasiado trabajo, así que a la llegada de un nuevo inquilino joven en los pisos se había presentado en su casa con el ofrecimiento. Hoy era el primer día que la había llamado – le había costado horrores hacerlo, invadido por un sentimiento de culpabilidad por  _abandonar_  a Thomas (era desproporcionado, y lo sabía, ese pensamiento, pero no podía evitar tenerlo) -, pero teniendo en cuenta que el piso parecía en buen estado y que la chica le sonreía ya con sus cosas recogidas… Podía estar contento.

\- Ha cenado espaguetis con kétchup. No sabía si le dejaba tomar kétchup por la noche… Pero no me respondía al teléfono. Ha hecho todos los deberes y hace cosa de dos horas que duerme – le informó, ya en la puerta.

\- ¿Todo bien, pues?

\- Perfecto. Es un encanto de niño. No ha dado ningún problema y nos lo hemos pasado muy bien. Esté tranquilo señor Lestrade.

\- Gregory, puedes llamarme Gregory – le dijo. Esa chica le gustaba, parecía buena y responsable.

\- Claro. Entonces, ¿hasta la próxima?

\- Seguro. Te llamaré si te necesito otro día. Seguramente así será.

\- No hay problema – dijo sonriendo, con esa expresión de despreocupación que muchos adolescentes tenían. – Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches – le deseó también, cerrando la puerta a continuación.

Con la casa en silencio, y casi a oscuras, Lestrade se volvió a permitir suspirar. Parecía que sólo pudiera hacerlo en ese tipo de momentos… Solo. El resto del tiempo estaba demasiado ocupado para ni siquiera plantearse tomarse dos segundos para hacerlo.

Estaba agotado, pero antes de irse a dormir pasó por la habitación que había preparado para meses atrás a Thomas y que cada vez se parecía más a un cuarto de niño. Su sobrino lo había ido llenando todo con sus cosas – juguetes, peluches, puzles… -, había pegado algunos posters en la pared con jugadores de fútbol en ellos, así como pegatinas de tiburones y otros animales acuáticos aquí y allí, etc. Observó un rato al niño dormir desde la puerta gracias a la tenue luz que producía su lámpara de estrellas, cuyo agujeros hacía que éstas aparecieran en las paredes. Su respiración era regular, lenta, y parecía estar teniendo un sueño tranquilo. Seguramente hoy no le despertaría ninguna pesadilla.

Ajustó un poco más la puerta al irse y se encaminó a su cuarto. Se cambió de ropa sin fijarse en que se ponía y se dejó caer en la cama. Nada más tocar su cabeza en la almohada se quedó dormido.


	5. Fuego

Ese caso se estaba volviendo un auténtico infierno – si no lo era ya antes – para Greg. Dos semanas habían pasado desde la primera reunión con su  _equipo_  – Sherlock, John y Mycroft – y se había establecido, sin mencionarlo (ni pedir su opinión), que cada dos días se encontrarían los cuatro en el despacho del mayor de los Holmes para intercambiar información, establecer enlaces, etc., cosa que había provocado que los servicios de Elisa, la canguro, también fueran regularmente necesarios.

En esas dos semanas habían podido localizar solamente a una persona de las desaparecidas – una mujer de 55 años que había mentido sobre un resfriado para poder ir de vacaciones una semana a Escocia – y habían encontrado un par de cuerpos más, otros dos trabajadores del Gobierno, funcionarios. Así pues, quedaban aún tres personas desaparecidas, y las posibilidades de que siguieran con vida eran escasas viendo los resultados hasta el momento.

Pese a sus constantes encuentros, Lestrade pensaba frustrado mientras cocinaba la cena para Thomas y para él, las cosas estaban avanzado desquiciadamente lentas. Sus compañeros en Scotland Yard tampoco habían conseguido nada. En un primer momento Greg había pensado que, teniendo en cuenta de que ya habían descubierto la identidad de las víctimas, las cosas se resolverían en un plis plas, y más teniendo a dos Holmes trabajando en el caso, pero no había sido así para nada. Sí, sabían los nombres de las víctimas, tenían mil informes de sus vidas, documentos con sus cuentas bancarias, datos personales, etc., pero ni una cosa que les sirviera. Ni una mera conexión entre ellas. Y si se trataba simplemente de un maniático – o varios, los forenses habían mencionado que tenía que haber más de un asesino, ya que tanto los métodos de asesinato, así como las diversas marcas en los cuerpos, así lo indicaban – que arremetía aleatoriamente contra el Gobierno… Iba a ser complicado atraparlo, aún más viendo lo cuidadoso que era con no dejar ningún indicio de él mismo en las diferentes escenas del crimen. ¿Tendrían que esperar a que cometiera un error? ¿Y si no lo hacía?

Al menos ahora, pensó consolado mientras echaba algo más de aceite en la sartén donde un par de trozos de pollo se estaban haciendo, el resto de trabajadores estaban alertados. Según Mycroft, al día siguiente de su primera  _reunión_  se les había pasado un memorándum para que estuvieran siempre en contacto con sus diferentes jefes y que fueran con cuidado, aunque Mycroft les había explicado ese mismo hecho con esa forma tan de él que tenía de hablar, que con el paso de los días Greg había aprendido a apreciar. El vocabulario de ese hombre era digno de admirar.

El policía, al pensar en sus regulares reuniones, tenía sentimientos algo contradictorios. Acostumbraban a ser un desastre, sobretodo porqué terminaban con Sherlock y Mycroft peleándose y hablando de cosas que ni John ni él llegaban a comprender – y tampoco es que preguntaran – o simplemente haciendo "batallas de miradas", pero reconocía que en algunos momentos… Eran encuentros hasta agradables. Intuía que parte del mérito era de John – que le contaba anécdotas de Sherlock que siempre conseguían hacerle reír, generalmente en los momentos más tensos – y, sorprendentemente, de Mycroft – que había resultado ser mucho más agradable de lo que parecía, atento (nunca le faltaba café o pastas) y con un especial sentido del humor que le tenía algo fascinado. Sinceramente, se había planteado, más de una vez, si al colaborar con Sherlock se había equivocado de Holmes para consultar los casos, sobretodo viendo que el carácter del mayor era mucho más agradable, era una persona con la que era más fácil trabajar e igualaba – o hasta superaba – en inteligencia a su hermano pequeño. Encima, como la diferencia de edad entre ellos era menor, no se sentía tan mayor. Y curiosamente tampoco tan estúpido.

\- ¡Ah! – gritó Thomas, desde el comedor. Greg dejó rápidamente lo que estaba haciendo y fue corriendo hasta él, viéndole en el suelo tocándose la cabeza.

\- ¿Thomas? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó al llegar hasta él e incorporándole un poco.

\- Me duele… - dijo simplemente el niño, sin dejar de tocarse la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Greg le apartó con cuidado la mano para ver su nuca. Con espanto vio como le salía sangre desde algún punto de allí. Cogiéndolo en brazos, con el mayor cuidado que supo, lo levantó y salió del apartamento con él. Iba a coger el coche y llevarlo al hospital.

* * *

 

Tres horas más tarde el policía y su sobrino estaban volviendo a casa. Habían tenido que ponerle cinco puntos a Thomas y le habían rapado un trozo de la parte de atrás de la cabeza para hacerlo. El niño se tocaba esa parte cubierta, actualmente, por algunas gasas y una cantidad de esparadrapo preocupante.

No había sido nada demasiado grave pese a los puntos, aunque Thomas estaba aún bastante pálido en el asiento, seguramente por la perdida de sangre y, tal vez, esperando la reprimenda de su tío por haber estado saltando en el sofá y hacerse daño – pese a que más de una vez se le había avisado de lo peligroso que pudiera ser eso.

Greg no tenía ninguna intención de reñirle. Él también había sido niño y aún podía recordar perfectamente como eran las cosas a la edad de seis años – bueno, no recordaba nada en concreto, pero sí como era vivir con esa edad -, además de que ya suficiente castigo tenía el niño con el susto, los puntos y la cabeza rapada en parte. En vez de reñirle Greg simplemente pasó su mano per ese pelo revoltoso que tenía su sobrino, sonriéndole cuando éste le miró.

\- Va, anímate – le dijo. – Aunque… No vas a gustar mucho a las niñas de tu clase con esas pintas.

\- No me importa – le contestó haciendo un mohín. – Las niñas de mi clase son unas pesadas…

Greg se río. Aunque a veces pudiera parecer mayor… Thomas realmente tenía seis años. No quiso seguir fastidiándole, y menos cuando vio que empezaba a sonreír un poco - ¡Que poco que hacía eso! -, diciéndole que dentro de unos años las cosas cambiarían para él…

Pero, aunque hubiera querido no hubiera podido. Justo en ese momento habían entrado por fin en la zona donde ambos vivían y Greg vio, con espanto, como un humo negro cercano a donde estaba su casa se mezclaba con la niebla que había cubierto la mayor parte de la ciudad todo ese día. Pensando lo peor aumentó un poco la velocidad para llegar antes a casa. A medida que se iban acercando Greg, y en esos momentos ya Thomas, se empezaban a hacer a la idea de lo que había sucedido.

No fue, pero, hasta estar plantados delante de su edificio, ennegrecido su blanco marfil en unas tres plantas, con un montón de gente alrededor esperando saber qué era lo que ocurría allí, viendo a los bomberos entrar y salir del edificio con las luces de sus camiones iluminando la calle… Que estuvieron seguros de lo que pasaba. Había habido un incendio y ahora… No tenían casa.

* * *

 

\- Gracias por dejarnos quedarnos – fue lo primero que dijo Gregory Lestrade a su amigo (suponía que podía llamarlo así ya) John Watson cuando éste le abrió la puerta de su casa.

\- Como ya te dijimos, no es ningún problema – le respondió sonriéndole compasivamente.

Greg, después del incendio – que desgraciadamente había provocado el mismo, al dejar la sartén con aceite en el fuego -, se había visto, literalmente, en la calle con Thomas. Había hecho un par de llamadas, pero fue complicado encontrar a alguien despierto a esas horas o dispuesto a darles cobijo, al menos una noche. Greg sólo llevaba encima su tarjeta sanitaria – con las prisas no había cogido nada más que eso, las llaves del coche y las actualmente inservibles llaves de su casa – y unas diez libras, así que un hotel tampoco era una opción… Pero cuando ya se veía durmiendo con Thomas esa noche en el coche su móvil había empezado a sonar. Era el número de Sherlock, y al otro lado estaba John ofreciéndole un sitio donde dormir esa noche y las que hicieran falta. Obviamente Sherlock se había enterado de lo sucedido…

\- Dormiréis en mi habitación – dijo John cuando ya estaban dentro y Sherlock estaba allí también con ellos. – Lo he dispuesto todo ya. Tenéis algo de ropa también. Creo que a Thomas le irá todo un poco grande pero…

\- Tranquilo, nos las apañaremos. Muchísimas gracias – repitió Greg. La ayuda había sido tan inesperada como la fuente de ésta. Él muy bien sabía, como policía que era, que el autor de todo aquello había tenido que ser Sherlock, y la muy buena disposición de John de ayudar a quien fuera. – Mañana mismo iremos a comprar lo básico y empezaremos a buscar un sitio. Iré al banco y hab-

\- No hay… Prisa – le interrumpió Sherlock. Parecía incómodo en esa situación, aunque a Greg se le escapaba el posible motivo para ello. Quien tendría que estar incómodo era él, o Thomas, no Sherlock. – Bueno, me voy a la cama. ¿Vienes? – preguntó mirando a John.

\- En un rato – le respondió. Sherlock se fue a continuación con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras John lo observaba y Greg observaba a John. Thomas se había sentado en el sofá doble y parecía a punto de dormirse, aburrido de la conversación entre los adultos y cansado de ese día.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó John, al notar, por fin, la mirada del policía.

\- Nada, nada… - respondió éste. No era quien, y tampoco el momento, para discutir que tipo de relación mantenían ese par… Ni mucho menos que podría haber dormido en el sofá. – Supongo que no debe haberte llevado mucho el prepararlo todo… - no pudo evitar comentar.

John se sonrojó. Un silencio algo incómodo se produjo, mientras Thomas ya se había quedado totalmente dormido en el sofá. Greg decidió romper ese momento preguntando algo que quería saber.

\- ¿Por qué Sherlock parecía tan incómodo?

\- ¿Qué…? – John parpadeó. Parecía que se hubiera perdido un momento en sus pensamientos y ahora regresara. – Ah… Bueno, Sherlock no es muy dado a… A la gente, vamos. Creo que en cierto modo se simpatiza con vuestra  _situación_  y quiere ser agradable. Pero cualquier cosa relacionada con el hecho de experimentar sentimientos lo… Incomoda. Además, creo que, en cierta forma, quiere que os quedéis, y no quiere arruinarlo con alguna de sus salidas. Se ha pasado media hora limpiando la cocina. – Comentó sonriendo el más bajo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. Sé que cuesta de creer por lo que… Dice siempre, pero Sherlock puede ser bueno y… Cálido, a veces.

 _¿Cálido?_ , pensó el del pelo gris. Una curiosa palabra… Pero, como antes, no quiso discutir aquello en ese momento, y mucho menos con Thomas ahí – a pesar de que estuviera durmiendo.

Aceptando esas palabras como respuesta, que lo habían dejado algo sorprendido, le dio las buenas noches al doctor, mientras cargaba con su sobrino, después de que éste le enseñara su habitación – aunque Lestrade ya sabía cual era gracias a sus redadas en el apartamento -. Suspirando con satisfacción a los diez minutos ya se estaba echando en la cama, donde se durmió nada más tocar su cabeza la almohada.

* * *

 

_Tock, tock, tock._

Greg gruñó, al oír unos golpes. Entreabrió un ojo con el cual pudo ver, después de acostumbrarse a la poca luz en la habitación, a Thomas aun durmiendo a su lado.

 _Tock, tock, tock, tock_.

Más golpes. Consultó la hora en su móvil. Las 12 y media del mediodía. Había dormido mucho más de lo esperado…

_¡Tock, tock, tock, tock, tock!_

Los golpes se habían intensificado. Greg paró más atención y vio que no llamaban a la puerta de su habitación, sino a la del apartamento, abajo. Gruñendo otra vez se levantó, recorriéndole un escalofrío de frío al quedarse sin la protectora calor de la manta. Había dormido en calzoncillos al no caberle, en realidad, ninguna de la ropa que le habían prestado – la de Sherlock era demasiado estrecha y la de John demasiado pequeña. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y la cerró con la misma cura al salir de la habitación, no queriendo despertar a Thomas. Bajó las escaleras de puntillas mientras oía más golpes en la puerta. Al llegar a la sala de estar se fijó en una nota, que cogió y la leyó mientras seguía avanzando hasta la puerta. "Volveremos antes de las 7", decía. Era la letra de John.

\- ¡Sherlock! – oyó gritar una voz que se le hizo conocida, ya a punto de llegar a la puerta. - ¡Sherlock, sé que estás aquí! ¡Abre ahora mismo! – y Greg abrió, llegando justo en ese momento. Al otro lado de la puerta estaba un Mycroft Holmes algo rojo por haber gritado y aporreado la puerta, que le miró sorprendido al verlo.

\- ¡Shhhh! – le dio por saludo el policía, haciéndole un gesto para que pasara y así poder cerrar la puerta. – Thomas aún está durmiendo.

\- ¿Thomas? – preguntó el político, viéndose algo perdido. A Greg le pareció gracioso, ya que era un hombre que parecía siempre controlarlo todo y al cual era muy difícil pillarle con la guarda baja. O eso creía. - ¿Qué…? ¿Dónde…? – Greg sonrió. Mycroft parecía haber enrojecido un poco más e iba mirándole a él y al apartamento. De pronto se aclaró la garganta y pareció recobrar un poco la compostura. - ¿Está mi hermano?

\- No, ha salido.

\- Umh. – Se calló mientras tomaba asiento.

\- ¿Quieres algo? ¿Café? ¿Té?

\- Un té estaría bien, gracias.

Greg asintió, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Tuvo que abrir unos cuantos armarios antes de encontrar el té, el azúcar, las tazas, los platos y las cucharitas. No había leche. Hirvió un poco de agua y preparó un té de mañana. Al girarse para llevarlo todo vio como Mycroft lo observaba - ¿analizaba? – y como éste, al verse descubierto, apartaba la mirada y se sonrojaba un poco, incómodo. El policía no encontró un buen motivo para ello hasta que dejó el té delante de éste y tomó asiento, dándose cuenta – y recordando – de que sólo llevaba unos calzoncillos puestos. Tal vez al hombre le incomodaba la casi desnudez del otro… Total, parecía una persona recta y seria, de educación clásica… No sería tan raro.

Disculpándose un momento volvió al cuarto a cambiarse. Se tuvo que poner la ropa del día anterior – sigilosamente, Thomas dormía aún -, aunque no le preocupó mucho. Al volver Mycroft parecía un poco más tranquilo, así que pensó que había acertado en su conclusión sobre la incomodidad de Holmes.

\- Bueno… - empezó Greg. - ¿Venías a ver a Sherlock?

\- Sí – respondió, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

\- ¿Algo nuevo sobre el caso? – preguntó curioso.

\- No, más bien personal.

\- Ah, pues… No está.

\- Lo sé, puedo verlo. Y ya me lo ha dicho, detective inspector.

\- Lestrade.

\- Sí, cierto, Lestrade. – Dio otro sorbo. - ¿Y qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó, remarcando la palabra "tú".

\- Bueno, verás… A noche hubo un pequeño accidente en mi apartamento y… No teníamos donde quedarnos. Sherlock y John se ofrecieron a prestarnos una cama.

\- A… ¿Thomas y a ti?

\- Sí – dijo. De pronto Greg tuvo la urgencia de aclarar algo, que tal vez el otro ya sabía. – Thomas es mi sobrino, ¿lo sabes, no?

\- No, no lo sabía – respondió simplemente, desviando su mirada del policía de pronto, pareciendo otra vez incómodo.

\- Vaya, y yo que creía que lo sabías todo – bromeó el policía.

\- Al parecer no – respondió algo seco. Greg intentó reír un poco para aligerar la situación, que se había vuelto rara sin motivo aparente esta vez, pero Mycroft parecía tenso y… En serio, no alcanzaba a comprender el por qué.

\- Bueno, seguro que las cosas útiles sí las sabes – dijo intentando ayudar.

\- Claro.

El policía no dijo nada más. Bueno, si Mycroft-yo-lo-sé-todo-Holmes no quería colaborar en esa conversación… Él no iba a intentarlo tampoco. Además, no sabía muy bien por qué, pero ese último comentario le había dolido un poco, aunque lo hubiera dicho él mismo.

\- ¿Tío? – dijo una voz infantil de pronto, haciendo que ambos adultos votaran de sorpresa y miraran al recién llegado. Thomas, llevando una camisa que le llegaba hasta los pies, se había despertado y había bajado hasta allí. Ahora se frotaba los ojos, un gesto habitual en él cuando acababa de levantarse. Suerte que era domingo.

\- Buenos días, Thomas – dijo Greg, mientras se levantaba e iba hasta él, dándole un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza y comprobaba discretamente el vendaje en su nuca. – Éste es Mycroft Holmes, es el hermano mayor de Sherlock – le dijo, captando la mirada curiosa del niño por el hombre desconocido.

\- Encantado de conocerte, Thomas – dijo Mycroft, levantándose y poniéndose delante de él, ofreciéndole la mano. Thomas asintió y se la dio, presentándose también.

* * *

 

Pese al algo desastroso inicio de ese día las cosas, al final, habían ido bastante bien. Después de la llegada de Thomas ese ambiente tenso y extraño que se había creado entre Greg y Mycroft desapareció, centrando la atención de ambos adultos en el niño. Mycroft hasta había preparado la comida y se había quedado con ellos.

Greg no pudo evitar ver como Mycroft parecía realmente cómodo con Thomas y como éste se esforzaba en mantener conversaciones con el niño. Le preguntaba sobre sus gustos, sobre qué hacía en la escuela, cuales eran sus deportes o programas de la tele favoritos… Fue algo, sinceramente, totalmente inesperado de ver, tanto como recibir ayuda de Sherlock. Los Holmes eran, realmente, una caja de sorpresas.

Así pues, cuando John y Sherlock regresaron de donde fuera, una escena de lo más extraña les dio la bienvenida. Greg y Mycroft estaban charlando amenamente sentados en el mismo sofá con un Thomas sentado en medio, distraído viendo alguna cosa en la televisión. El más pequeño tenía la cabeza apoyada en el brazo del mayor de los Holmes mientras que el del policía descansaba en la parte superior del sofá mientras los dedos de su mano acariciaban el pelo del niño.

\- ¿Mycroft? – preguntó Sherlock de golpe, rompiendo el momento. Ambos adultos miraron a los recién llegados, con Thomas aún distraído con la televisión.

\- Hola hermano, has tardado… - dijo consultando el reloj – más de lo esperado.

\- No parece que te haya molestado mucho eso – soltó.

\- No, ciertamente no – no tuvo reparos en reconocer. Greg y John se miraron, acostumbrados a conversaciones como aquellas.

\- Mientras vosotros estabais… - hizo una rápida ojeada al apartamento, deduciendo – cocinando y pasando el rato, John y yo hemos estado investigando – anunció.

\- ¿Algo interesante? – preguntó el político, mientras Greg pedía a Thomas que fuera un momento a la habitación de John ya que tenían que discutir cosas "de adultos" y éste se iba.

\- Podría ser. ¿Dónde está la mujer que siempre te acompaña, Mycroft? – preguntó con una mirada seria.

\- ¿Anthea?

\- Sí – respondió Sherlock, pero dejando claro que no tenía ni idea, y que tampoco le interesaba, que era ese el nombre de la mujer, claramente falso.

\- De vacaciones.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí – respondió con sospecha. – ¿A que viene…?

\- Compruébalo – le cortó Sherlock. – Llámala, ponte en contacto con ella o haz lo que sea que hagáis para saber donde está vuestra gente.

Mycroft miró por más de medio minuto a su hermano antes de simplemente asentir y retirarse a la cocina para hacer unas cuantas llamadas.

\- ¿A que venía todo esto? – preguntó Greg, habiendo presenciado toda la interacción y no terminando de comprender qué había pasado. Recordaba a Anthea, era esa atractiva mujer joven que siempre parecía estar detrás del político, al menos las pocas veces que había coincidido con éste antes de ese caso…

\- Por favor, ¿qué tenéis en la cabeza voso-?

\- No me vengas con eso ahora – le cortó el policía. – Dime, ¿qué está pasando?

\- He encontrado una conexión entre todas las víctimas – dijo serio Sherlock.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Cuál? – preguntó Lestrade, ansioso de poder hacer algún avance de una vez.

\- Mycroft – soltó gravemente.

* * *

 

_La mujer gruñó dolorosamente al intentar incorporarse de ese frío suelo, queriendo ir a esa destartalada cosa que llamaban, algunos, cama. Su brazo derecho, con el que se había intentado proteger de más de un par de golpes, le dolía una barbaridad, pero aquello era nada comparado al dolor que sentía en su pie izquierdo, donde sabía claramente que tenía algún hueso roto._

_Se mordió el labio haciendo que éste sangrara otra vez. Aquello no pintaba bien. Los tres o cuatro hombres que había podido ver parecían profesionales y… Que cada vez oyera menos gritos viniendo de otras "celdas" no era una buena señal. Si no había gritos… No había gente. Y obviamente no habían salido de allí con vida._

_La puerta se abrió otra vez por segunda vez ese día - ¿Cuántos días llevaba ya ahí? ¿Diez? Y cada día era igual… – y el mismo hombre que había hablado con ella el primer día entró._

_\- Veo que sigues sin querer hablar… - la mujer lo miró, desafiante. – Muy bien… Pero antes de que des tu vida por algo que crees importante… Me gustaría que te lo replantearas – dijo, y le tiró, de golpe, algo contra su cuerpo magullado y cerrando la puerta a continuación._

_Pues parecía que no la iban a "interrogar" por segunda vez ese día…_

_Cogió el objeto y lo palpó, haciéndose a una idea de lo que era gracias a lo poco que podía ver y la imagen mental que iba creando de éste. Era… Un paraguas. Y llevaba inscritas, en su mango, dos iniciales: MH._

_La mujer rio de golpe. Una risa algo escalofriante. Una risa que aquellos que la mantenían allí aun con vida interpretaron como una victoria._


	6. Sospechoso

Greg miró hacia atrás, viendo que éste seguía en la cocina.

\- Mycroft está allí, Sherlock, llamando. Pero, ¿cual es la conexión?

\- Por favor – dijo frustrado Sherlock. – Lestrade, no te tenía por alguien tan estúpido… Mycroft es la conexión.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó confuso.

\- Sherlock ha descubierto – intervino por primera vez John – que todas las personas que han muerto o siguen desaparecidas… Están relacionadas, de alguna forma, con Mycroft. Y lo de Anthea lo confirma.

\- Pero… Es normal, ¿no? Todos trabajaban en el mismo sitio y… - intentó Greg.

\- No – le interrumpió Sherlock. – No es así. Pero todos han trabajado, en algún momento, con o para Mycroft.

\- Y eso… ¿Qué significa? ¿Qué van a por tu hermano?

\- Aún no lo sé – confesó Sherlock, bajando la mirada pensativamente. – Eso o… Que Mycroft es quien lo ha hecho, que está involucrado.

\- ¡¿No lo dirás en serio? – dijo un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía Greg. No podía creerse que Sherlock dijera eso de su propio hermano… O sea, sí, era una posibilidad, pero los crímenes (algunos de ellos) habían sido tan atroces y… No, no era posible. Y su propio hermano no podía estar acusando a aquel hombre que sí, era poderoso y algo petulante, pero que tenía un sentido de la justicia muy recto (o eso había podido ver el policía).

\- Es una posibilidad – comentó serenamente el detective consultor, sin inmutarse por el griterío del mayor.

\- Pero no… - Greg se detuvo. En ese momento Mycroft volvía de la cocina, donde obviamente había podido escuchar toda su conversación.

\- Nadie sabe donde está Anthea – anunció con calma.

\- ¿Desde cuando? – preguntó Sherlock.

\- Dos semanas. Mínimo.

Sherlock simplemente asintió con la cabeza y un no muy cómodo silencio se hizo presente en esa habitación. Greg y John miraban alternativamente a los dos hermanos, que en esos momentos parecían estar cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos y evitando la mirada del otro. Greg quiso decir algo para aligerar el ambiente, pero justo en ese momento oyó a Thomas llamándolo desde arriba, así que se fue dejando a John solo ante un muy posible peligro.

Media hora después, cuando pudo volver a bajar, Mycroft ya no estaba y Sherlock trasteaba el ordenador de John. El doctor, al verlo llegar, le echó una triste mirada y negó con la cabeza.

* * *

 

Lestrade había logrado contener la idea de Mycroft como posible sospechoso poco más de una semana – no sabía exactamente por qué lo hacía, por qué no quería que se le considerara, de ninguna forma, un posible criminal a ese hombre, pero la realidad es que le importaba -, pero finalmente fue inevitable que la información que Sherlock había conseguido llegara a los de Scotland Yard y que éstos quisieran actuar en consecuencia. Tenía la ligera sospecha que había sido el propio Sherlock quien había pasado la información a las autoridades, pero quería retener y anular ese pensamiento con todas sus fuerzas.

Así pues allí estaba Greg, sentado en una (de tantas) sala de reuniones con Donovan, Dimmock (se había unido al grupo poco después de que encontraran el cuarto cuerpo) y un par de oficiales más. Estaban esperando a Sherlock y a John para hablar sobre cómo enfocarían el caso con esa nueva información y para planear el interrogatorio a Mycroft Holmes, que se llevaría a cabo en unas dos horas. Ha Lestrade todo aquello sólo lograba que se le revolviera el estómago. ¿Tener una reunión secreta "contra" un compañero – aunque fuera temporal – suyo? Le parecía de todo menos bien. Además, estaba seguro que Mycroft estaba sobradamente enterado de aquello. ¿Cómo se estaría sintiendo el otro por ello? Vale, era un Holmes, tal vez lo viera "lógico y normal", pero si Greg pensaba en cómo se estaría sintiendo él… Rompería algo, como mínimo.

Después de esperarlos unos diez minutos ese par llegaron. John, al cruzar la mirada con la del policía, se sonrojó. Sherlock bufó y tomándolo de la mano lo arrastró hasta la silla al ver que su compañero se había puesto rojo y quedado quieto. Greg se hubiera reído por ello si la situación no fuera tan jodida actualmente.

Pobre John… Entendía perfectamente el porqué de su bochorno. Él también estaría eternamente avergonzado cada vez que se topara con alguien que le hubiera pillado  _in fraganti_  haciendo… Bueno, follando. Encima, había sido apenas unas horas atrás. Greg podía recordar ese momento exactamente… Y dudaba que nunca se le fuera de la cabeza. Eran pasadas las tres de la madrugada cuando a Greg le había despertado un mal sueño. No eran frecuentes, pero sí que podía asegurar que de tanto en tanto, en los casos más difíciles, siempre tenía alguna que otra pesadilla. Dispuesto a refrescarse un poco tomando una cerveza o cualquier cosa que tuvieran esos dos en la nevera (a parte de ojos, orejas y otras cosas embotelladas) empezó a bajar las escaleras, pero al llegar al rellano que daba a la habitación de Sherlock un ruido extraño lo alertó. Había sonado como un jarrón rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Regresando, tan rápido como pudo, a su habitación para coger la pistola – conocía de sobras las experiencias de Sherlock cómo para temerse lo peor en ese caso, o imaginarse un simple robo – y dando gracias a que Thomas no estuviera ese fin de semana – se había ido a casa de su mejor amigo, James – volvió a situarse delante de la puerta, con todos sus sentidos alerta y apretando el arma con fuerza. Colocando su espalda contra ésta y poniendo una mano en el pomo de la puerta, abrió lentamente la puerta, procurando no hacer ruido y cogiendo aire, irrumpió en la habitación.

La verdad es que reconocía que si hubiera estado un poco más pendiente de los sonidos de dentro y no de "no hacer ruido" se hubiera podido imaginar lo que se encontraría dentro. Porqué al entrar, gritando "¡ALTO!", se topó con una escena totalmente diferente a la esperada. Ni en sus más oscuros pensamientos hubiera imaginado ver a un Sherlock empotrado – casi parecía que fueran uno - al cabecero de la cama mirándolo con sorpresa con un John gritando "Dios mío" detrás de él, empujando aún más al otro contra el cabecero y la pared. Obviamente lo que pasó a continuación fue lo más embarazoso que le había pasado nunca, a él y seguramente a John – a Sherlock lo ponía en duda. Él se había disculpado mientras John decidía volverse un tomate y se apartaba ( _salía_ ) rápidamente de Sherlock, obteniendo un gruñido por parte del más alto por la repentina acción. Durante los siguientes diez segundos aproximadamente (los diez segundos más largos en su vida) se estuvieron mirando (Greg a Sherlock y John, y estos dos a él) sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir, hasta que un mucho más compuesto Sherlock le dijo amablemente – con un "Lárgate" – al detective inspector que abandonara la habitación. Greg no puso pegas a ello.

\- Creo que tenemos que tener en mucha consideración que el señor Holmes esté implicado en este asunto. – Ese comentario, por parte de Donovan, le regresó a la realidad actual (apenas seis horas después de aquello), donde todas las partes ya estaban presentes y, al parecer, muy bien dispuestas a señalar como culpable de todo aquello a Mycroft. Greg apretó los dientes. – Y en consecuencia, no encuentro muy adecuado que el friki esté aquí.

\- Sin mí no sabríais ni ataros los cordones de los zapatos – dio como respuesta Sherlock.

\- Estás implicado emocionalmente – retomó la agente. Sherlock se río.

\- Sherlock fue el primero en señalar a Mycroft como posible sospechoso – quiso aclarar Lestrade.

\- Sí – confirmó Sherlock. – Hace más de una semana. La lentitud de Scotland Yard nunca deja de sorprenderme.

\- ¿Una semana? – preguntó Dimmock, algo desconcertado. – Apenas lo supimos ayer.

\- ¿Ayer? – Sherlock miró entonces al peligris. - ¿No se lo dijiste? – Greg notó la mirada de todos puesta en él.

\- Ya te dije que era imposible – intentó defenderse. – Mycroft Holmes no ha podido ser.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Donovan le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Simplemente lo sé. ¿Instinto policial?

Ninguno de los presentes pareció convencido de ello, pero prefirieron seguir con el tema que indagar el por qué Gregory Lestrade no había querido compartir una información tan "preciada" con sus compañeros de Scotland.

Los siguiente cincuenta minutos estuvieron repasando pruebas, sospechosos – en serio, cada vez que Greg veía la foto de Mycroft ahí, junto a otros que realmente eran criminales en potencia, se le revolvía todo -, las historias de cada una de las víctimas y los diferentes informes de las autopsias, sin sacar – aún – nada en claro. Si no resolvían pronto ese caso Greg estaba seguro que lo mandaría todo a la mierda, se tomaría un mes de descanso y se iría con Thomas a algún sitio que éste quisiera, a divertirse y a olvidarse de todo lo que ocurría en esa podrida ciudad.

Sin aguantar ni un minuto más allí dentro, sintiéndose atrapado, sofocado y nervioso, decidió salir a tomar un descanso. Ignorando al resto, que seguían discutiendo – ahora hablaban de la cuarta y quinta víctima -, salió de allí dirigiéndose al ascensor. Mientras bajaba en éste sacaba ya su paquete de tabaco "para emergencias" del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y sacaba un cigarro. Nada más salir lo prendió e hizo una profunda calada. Al expirar ese humo que podía llegar a matar, durante unos segundos le pareció que todos sus problemas se evaporaban. Cuando el efecto pasó, hizo otra calada. Casi medio año sin fumar… Y había recaído.

* * *

 

Greg no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo fuera - ¿Media hora? ¿Diez minutos? – pero al volver la rabia se apoderó de él otra vez por aquello que estaban discutiendo.

\- El señor Holmes – aportaba ahora Donovan, parecía que llevaban un buen rato discutiendo aquello – no tiene cuartada para cuatro de los asesinatos. Para el resto estaba fuera del país o reunido, lo hemos verificado.

\- No puedes fiarte tampoco mucho de ello – añadió Sherlock. – No le es muy complicado al Gobierno, o a mi propio hermano por si mismo, falsificar la documentación necesaria para hacer ver que está en un sitio y no en otro.

\- Las pruebas que tenemos son éstas – intervino Dimmock. – Ciñámonos en éstas para no tener problemas luego. Si son falsas ya lo averiguaremos. – Sherlock bufó, poniéndolo en duda.

\- El forense dijo que todo esto tiene que ser obra de varias personas. Yo mismo puedo verificar este hecho, he visto los cuerpos y es imposible que lo haya hecho todo la misma persona.

\- Eso sólo puedo confirmar nuestra teoría, doctor Watson, de que Mycroft Holmes tiene que tener cómplices. Tal vez dentro del Gobierno mismo…

Lestrade apretaba los dientes con fuerza, con tanta que hasta le dolía. Ese último comentario de Donovan… Dejaba más que claro que la mujer ya daba por culpable al hombre. Al detective inspector le pareció algo totalmente injusto. Entendía el que pudieran verlo como sospechoso, estaba claro que más de una prueba podía apuntar hacia él, pero todas eran circunstanciales y… En serio, ¿cómo podían creer que ese hombre podía ser capaz de algo tan horrible? Tal y como había pensado antes, ese hombre tenía un sentido de la justicia demasiado recto para hacer algo así. Además, en ese tiempo de trabajar juntos, había podido ver lo meticuloso que podía ser, perfeccionista y algo obsesivo. Era organizado hasta el extremo pero siempre estaba pendiente de las necesidades de los demás - ¡Joder! ¡Pero si llevaba años velando por su hermano, que no era más que un proyecto de hombre! -. Era atento, amable y… De una forma extraña encantador.

No, para Lestrade no tenía ningún sentido que, siendo todo aquello, fuera también un asesino despiadado. Era cierto que en varios casos, sobretodo con psicópatas, podían parecer gente normal o hasta agradable… Pero Mycroft Holmes no respondía a dicho perfil, no del todo al menos. A él no le cuadraba.

Al oír como Sherlock decía "Mi hermano podría ser capaz de algo así, hasta algo peor" Gregory explotó. Ese maldito desagradecido sociópata…

\- ¡Basta! – gritó, logrando que todos los presentes lo miraran y notaran su regreso. – Basta ya. Mycroft Holmes NO ES a quien buscamos. Él no ha hecho nada. Es más, incluso podría ser víctima de una trampa. ¿No podéis tener eso en consideración? ¿No he dicho suficientes veces que él NO HA SIDO?

\- Pero las pruebas…

\- ¡Me importan una mierda las pruebas! Si Mycroft hiciera algo parecido nunca sería tan estúpido como para dejar ni siquiera una puñetera prueba. Nunca hubiéramos encontrado esos cadáveres. Es demasiado listo. – La determinación de Sherlock de inculpar a su hermano se desmoronó un poco con ese comentario.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Si alguien más añade otro pero lo saco del caso, ¿entendido? No me puedo creer que aún sigáis con eso… En serio. Y mucho menos tú – dijo mirando a Sherlock. – Conoces a tu hermano, como es, como actúa. ¿Cómo puedes creerle capaz de algo así?

\- Tú no sabes lo que mi hermano ha…

\- No, no lo sé, pero no soy estúpido. Seguro que ha hecho  _cosas_ , pero también yo. Eso no me convierte en un asesino despiadado que arremete contra el Gobierno. Lo que haya hecho lo ha hecho para el bien de todos, aunque no pudiera parecerlo en un principio. Eso SÍ que LO SÉ. Él no es a quien buscamos – repitió, volviendo a mirar a todo el grupo y no sólo a Sherlock. -, así que dejad el tema de una vez y concentraros en encontrar a los auténticos culpables. Os juro que si volvéis a de-

Greg se interrumpió al notar como alguien posaba su mano en su hombro y hacia presión en él, para que se interrumpiera. Al girarse y mirar a dicha persona se topó con los ojos azul de Mycroft, que le miraban de una forma… Extraña. Intensa.

El policía estaba seguro que en aquella mirada el hombre más alto quería decirle algo… Pero fue incapaz de identificar el qué.

\- Buenos días a todos – dijo entonces, apartando la mirada de él. – He sido requerido para… ¿Un interrogatorio? ¿Es eso correcto?

\- Es correcto, señor – respondió Donovan, después de unos segundos de total silencio por parte de todos. – Acompáñeme, es por aquí.

Vio como ambos se alejaban, seguidos por Dimmock y otro agente, y cuando estuvo dispuesto a seguirlos para también entrar en el interrogatorio John se interpuso.

\- Es mejor que no vayas – le dijo el doctor.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Que no vayas, al interrogatorio.

\- Pero yo tengo que…

\- No, no tienes. Ven conmigo, vamos a charlar un rato. Allí dentro creo que serás más una molestia para Mycroft que una ayuda.

Greg le miró confundido, sin entender su comentario, pero aun así aceptó la sugerencia de John y le siguió hasta el área de descanso de Scotland Yard.

* * *

 

Dos horas más tarde Sherlock se encontró con un muy mal humorado Lestrade al lado de su  _compañero_ , que sonreía de lado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó. Pero no esperó respuesta hasta tomar su propia conclusión. –Lestrade, come algo. De mal humor eres aún más inútil. – Greg gruñó, pero prefirió ignorar el comentario.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Todo bien? – preguntó John, interesado.

\- Bueno, no ha ido mal. Mycroft ha jugado la baza de ser "la víctima" de todo, aunque no ha tenido muy en cuenta que él tiene pinta de todo menos de víctima. Lestrade – continuó, deteniendo la inminente queja de éste -, no me negarás que es difícil de creer que alguien pueda tenderle una trampa a mi hermano.

\- Sí, pero…

\- Pues eso. Ha entregado unas cuantas cartas de amenaza de las muchas que seguro que recibe, para tener entretenidos a esos al menos unos días. Igualmente, no creo que ni él ni tú hayáis logrado sacarles de la cabeza la idea de que él es el máximo culpable de todos estos asesinatos – Greg volvió a gruñir. – Aunque… He de decir que tu argumento es muy válido. Mi hermano nunca hubiera dejado ninguna pista. No ha podido ser él.

Lestrade sonrió, sintiendo un extraño alivio en ese momento. ¿Por qué sentía alivio? ¿Porqué Sherlock ya no sospechaba de su hermano? ¿Y qué? Los de Scotland Yard aún lo hacían…

Y lo entendió. Teniendo a Sherlock de su parte estaba claro que la balanza se decantaría hacia ellos.

\- ¿Y tu hermano? – preguntó al cabo de un rato Greg.

\- Se ha ido nada más terminar el interrogatorio. Me ha pedido que te diera las gracias, aunque no sé muy bien por qué.

John se rio. A veces su  _compañero_  podía ser obtuso en ciertas cosas…

El policía simplemente asintió, sintiendo una pequeña opresión en su pecho.


	7. Alcohol

Greg se dejó caer en ese algo mugriento sofá mientras soltaba un suspiro de cansancio.  _A la mierda_ , pensó,  _a la mierda todo_. Ese caso, John, Sherlock y su puñetero hermano, sus compañeros… Todos podían hacer lo que quisieran con sus vidas, él renunciaba. Se rendía en intentar sacar algo en claro de ese caso y de todo.

Lo único a lo que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar era a Thomas y a sus responsabilidades para con él, pero ese puñetero caso lo único que conseguía es que pasara menos horas con él y que, cada vez que llegaba a casa, éste ya estuviera en cama o él demasiado cansado como para prestarle atención y jugar su papel ahí (¿Padre sustituto? ¿Ser un buen tío?).

Ahora mismo, siendo las tres de la mañana, Thomas ya estaba en su cama, dormido, y ese día se sumaba a otros cuatro seguidos en que no había podido verlo ni conversar con él. Era curioso, ya que vivían en la misma casa… Pero todo parecía estar planeado para que él no pudiera pasar ni siquiera dos minutos con su sobrino. Sabía lo que se encontraría cuando entrara en ese cuarto que no era el suyo, y se deprimía sólo de pensarlo.

Por primera vez en su vida estaba priorizando antes a alguien – ni siquiera con su exmujer le había sucedido eso – sobre su trabajo, y empezaba a entender lo frustrante que podía ser aquello. ¿Cómo podía aguantarlo la gente normal? Ah, claro… Eso explicaba lo común que eran los divorcios en su profesión… Pero, ¿y los polis que eran padres? ¿También estaban sintiendo aquello? ¿Esa angustia? ¿Ese sentimiento de estarse perdiendo algo?

Aunque sabía que aquello que estaba sintiendo no sólo se debía al poco tiempo que podía dedicarle a Thomas… Ese caso. Ese caso era también una fuente de "problemas y dolores de cabeza" para él. Hacía tiempo que un caso no significaba tanto para él, y la verdad es que tampoco entendía muy bien el por qué. Vale, sí, Mycroft Holmes le caía bien y era uno de los principales sospechosos – cosa que le ponía de muy mal humor – pero… ¿Sólo por eso estaba tan preocupado? Sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero era incapaz de encontrar un motivo para ella.

No, evidentemente que no. ¿Pero qué más podía tenerlo así?

Se pasó la mano por su grisáceo pelo, como cada vez que algo le preocupaba y quería pensar. A veces tenía la sensación, con el trabajo que llevaba, que sólo hacía eso, pensar.

Actualmente en el caso tenían dos frentes abiertos – pensó mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina a prepararse un café (o algo más fuerte) -. Primero estaban los de Scotland Yard, emperrados en acusar a Mycroft Holmes, el cual ya había pasado cinco veces por comisaría para ser interrogado en sólo una semana. Luego estaban Sherlock, John, Mycroft y él mismo, que buscaban otros sospechosos.

Era evidente, a pesar de todo, que el político tenía que estar implicado de algún modo con el caso, así que habían decidido ponerse con la lista de "enemigos" de éste. Greg nunca hubiera sospechado que alguien pudiera tener tantas enemistades… ¡Era incluso peor que Sherlock! Estaba siendo una "pista" frustrante a seguir. Todo ese caso se podía definir como frustrante. Ya tuvo esa premonición nada más empezar.

Hoy, pero, habían cambiado un poco las cosas. John, en uno de sus momentos de clarividencia que ayudaban a Sherlock a pensar – como sólo él sabía hacerlo – había hecho un pequeño y simple comentario: "Mycroft, ¿verdad que de todas las posibles víctimas… sólo  _conoces_  a Anthea?". Con conocer se refería a que era la única que recordaba, cosa que encendió todas las alarmas del detective consultor y su investigación independiente había tomado un nuevo rumbo: Encontrar a Anthea.

Así pues, Greg se había pasado media mañana y casi toda la tarde llamando a gente de Desaparecidos, así como a diferentes hospitales, albergues y estaciones de policías, para intentar sacar alguna pista del posible paradero de esa mujer que casi ni recordaba como era – sólo podía recordar que era atractiva y que siempre estaba con Mycroft, cosa que hacía que se le revolviera todo. Nada había dado resultado hasta que a media tarde había llegado Mycroft con el expediente de ésta - un tocho que podía competir con una enciclopedia - que les llevó unas cuantas horas revisar. Había un montón de papeleo no demasiado útil así como su informe médico y páginas y páginas de hojas tachadas con el característico estampado rojo de "Confidencial", pero ahora podían ir a su casa y dejar a Sherlock hacer su trabajo.

Y eso hicieron. El detective consultor tardó solamente un par de minutos en exclamar con júbilo algo totalmente incomprensible para ellos y desaparecer de ese apartamento, seguido por John. Después de aquello Mycroft se había excusado – estaba algo raro desde su primer interrogatorio con él – y había desaparecido también, dejando al policía sin saber qué hacer.

Decidió, cansado ya, volver a Scotland Yard y llevarse consigo el informe de la chica, para seguir con él. En ello estaba cuando a las 2 de la madrugada recibió un mensaje de John, comunicándole que Sherlock y él estaban siguiendo una pista bastante buena, y que tal vez tardarían un par de días o tres en poder volver. "Te iremos informando", decía al final. Greg había cerrado el informe, se había levantado y se había ido de ahí dejándose las luces encendidas de su despacho – e importándole poco ese hecho.

Y ahí estaba ahora. Otra vez espachurrado en el sofá, bebiéndose algo transparente del frigorífico de esos dos – que olía a bebida alcohólica – y arrepintiéndose de la decisión que tomó a los 17 años de apuntarse al cuerpo de policías.

* * *

 

Un par de días habían pasado ya desde que Sherlock y John se habían ido a seguir esa desconocida pista, dos días de paz. Mycroft tampoco había aparecido – Greg suponía que, no estando su hermano, el político consideraba inútil tener la decencia de pasarse por Scotland Yard a comentar el caso con un simple policía como él – así que Lestrade había estado trabajando con sus compañeros, que seguían teniendo como principal sospechoso a Mycroft Holmes. Un callejón sin salida, en su opinión. No por falta de motivos, o posibilidad, sino de pruebas.

Pero ahora eran las siete de la tarde y él podía estar en casa, con Thomas, cenando mientras miraban la televisión que generalmente sólo acumulaba polvo cuando ellos no estaban ahí. Su sobrino parecía embelesado mirando unos dibujos animados, provocando muchas veces que se llevara el tenedor a la boca vacío, al no darse cuenta de que se le había caído la comida. A Greg todo aquello le parecía enternecedor. ¿Cuántas cosas se había estado perdiendo a causa de su trabajo? Tal vez, después de aquello, de aquel caso, dedicaría un poco más de tiempo a su vida personal… Quien sabe, hasta podría tener una relación.

De pronto, una imagen de Mycroft le vino a la cabeza. Greg no supo por qué, pero aquello le hizo pensar en ese hombre. Ese hombre misterioso y poderoso que era Mycroft Holmes. Era imposible saber qué estaba pensando, siempre con esa sonrisa amable pero que nunca llegaba a sus ojos, siempre correcto al hablar, políticamente correcto y que nunca levantaba la voz. Siempre atento con sus invitados – al menos en su experiencia – y que sentía un gran afecto – le quería – por su hermano, pese a su extraña forma de demostrarlo.

\- Tierra llamando a Greg. – Éste parpadeó, al notar una mano pasar delante de su cara. Miró hacia la dirección donde estaba Thomas y le sonrió.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Estabas totalmente ido, tío – dijo su sobrino sonriendo algo estúpidamente. Al parecer aquello le hacía gracia.

\- Perdona, estaba pensando en cosas del trabajo.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó con demasiada extrañeza el niño.

\- Sí – respondió sinceramente. - ¿Por qué? ¿No lo parecía?

\- No… No sé. Era como cuando mamá…

Y calló. Siempre lo hacía cuando mencionaba a sus padres. A Greg eso le partía el corazón. Era normal, hacía demasiado poco de todo aquello… Incluso para él aún era difícil hablar de su hermana. Lo sería durante algún tiempo más. ¿Pero para Thomas? Aquello tenía que ser mil veces peor.

Sin pensarlo, Greg se levantó y abrazó al niño. Éste se dejó hacer. En un arrebato, el policía lo alzó de la silla y, con todas las fuerzas – Thomas ya no era tan pequeño, pesaba lo suyo – intentó tirarlo hacia arriba, como se hace con los niños pequeños. Falló algo en ello, pero consiguió que Thomas volviera a reírse. Orgulloso de si mismo, se permitió plantarle un beso en su coronilla después de dejarlo en el suelo.

\- ¿Quieres ver un poco más la televisión? – preguntó. Entre todo aquello eran ya las ocho y media, y mañana tenía colegio.

\- No, prefiero ir a mi cuarto. Tengo un par de deberes…

\- De acuerdo – aceptó éste. – Ve, pero no tardes mucho en irte a dormir. En una hora y media quiero verte roncar.

\- ¡Yo no ronco! – soltó el niño, ofendido. Greg se río.

\- Sí, sí… Anda, ve.

…

Eran casi las tres de la mañana y Lestrade aún no tenía ganas de irse a la cama. Estaba pasando las horas espachurrado en el sofá, sin nada que hacer más que pensar. Thomas hacía horas que dormía y todo parecía tranquilo, pero él no dejaba de tener una extraña sensación en el cuerpo que no le dejaba conciliar el sueño.

De pronto, unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron botar de la impresión. Se repitieron, cada vez más fuertes, hasta que consiguió llegar a la puerta y la abrió, quedando, cara a cara, con Mycroft Holmes.

\- Sherlock… ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en-? ¡Oh! Ins… Inspector. Yo… No re-recordaba que estaba usted… Aquí.

\- Sherlock no está – respondió Greg, mientras miraba con escrutinio al hombre plantado delante de la puerta. Se tambaleaba. Iba algo despeinado. La ropa mal puesta. Olía a alcohol. Sin duda, Mycroft Holmes estaba borracho.

\- Así que mi… hermanito aún no ha vuelto, ¿eh? – dijo el político, haciendo esfuerzos para mantenerse en pie, enfocar su vista y mantener claros sus pensamientos. Lestrade se apiadó algo de él.

\- Pasa, anda, o te tendré que recoger del suelo en nada.

\- ¿Qué está… está insinuando? – dijo con acusación en sus ojos, pero entrando y yendo hacia el sofá. Donde se dejó caer.

\- Yo no insinúo nada. Está claro que estás borracho.

\- Borracho… Sí, je, borracho…

Greg no dijo nada más. Dejó a Mycroft allí mientras de dirigía a la cocina a prepararle algo de comer y beber. Aquello haría que se le bajara un poco la mona. En media hora se plantó delante de él, que se había adormecido un poco. Con un par de golpecitos en el hombro lo despertó y le hizo comer y beber.

\- Sabe… Raro – dijo después de beberse aquello que el policía le había traído.

\- Es un viejo truco de policía. Te hará sentir un poco mejor y menos borracho.

\- Yo… Gracias – dijo éste, sinceramente, no viéndole a los ojos. Parecía avergonzado por todo aquello.

\- De nada – dijo simplemente éste, sin saber qué más decir. Él también se había emborrachado, muchas más veces de las que debería. No tenía que sentir vergüenza por ello. Además, ¿motivos no le faltaban, no?

Un incómodo silencio se hizo entonces. Sin saber qué decir, Mycroft se dedicó a terminarse la comida que Greg le había preparado, y éste pasaba el rato contando y arrancando las bolitas que se habían formado en la butaca donde ahora estaba sentado, al lado del sofá, a causa de haberlo usado muchas veces.

Mycroft rompió el silencio con una pregunta, después de limpiarse con la servilleta los inexistentes restos en su cara y sentirse algo mejor.

\- ¿No… vas a preguntarme nada? – Tutearse, eso era una buena señal.

\- ¿Sobre qué? – Mycroft le miró significativamente. - ¿Sobre por qué estás así, borracho? Puedo imaginármelo… Motivos no te faltan, Mycroft.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. Yo lo hubiera hecho antes si fuera el principal sospechoso de una investigación de asesinatos en serie. – Mycroft suspiró. Era un suspiro de puro cansancio.

\- Yo… ¿Puedo serte sincero? – Greg asintió. – No lo estoy llevando demasiado bien. Todo esto digo. Los interrogatorios, la desaparición de Anthea, trabajar con mi hermano… Debería. Soy un hombre adulto, pero a veces…

\- ¿No puedes con todo? – ayudó Lestrade, entendiendo perfectamente ese sentimiento.

\- Sí. A veces es demasiado. Estoy siempre irritado, nervioso, cansado y… Tengo la sensación que en cualquier momento todo se irá… A la mierda.

Aquello impactó más de lo debido a Greg. Ver al poderoso y frío Mycroft Holmes tan… Vulnerable. Y encima diciendo palabras malsonantes. De acuerdo, el hombre estaba borracho y tal vez aquello lo hacía más… Abierto, pero era Mycroft-jodido-Holmes, aquello era de lo más raro de ver.

Pero no sólo le impactó, también lo conmovió. Sintió pena, afecto y empatía por ese hombre – y algo más, que no supo identificar -, así que en un impulso, se levantó de donde estaba y se sentó al lado de éste, pasándole un brazo por la espalda y colocando la mano en uno de sus hombros, en señal de apoyo.

Mycroft, entonces, le miró. Le miró tan intensamente que todo su cuerpo tembló, de anticipación. Pero, ¿de anticipación de qué?

Y no podía apartar esa mirada. Joder, era imposible… Greg, en todo ese rato, perdió la capacidad de pensar. Tal vez pasó un minuto, diez o sólo dos segundos, pero en ese rato, en esa mirada, Greg sintió que algo nacía, o florecía, en él.

Pero de pronto pudo. Una vergüenza nacida de no sabía donde, le embargó, cosa que hizo que apartara la mirada.

\- No… - susurró Mycroft, más cerca de él de lo que pensaba que estaba. – No hagas eso…

Mycroft tomó su barbilla, haciendo que levantara la vista y lo mirara otra vez. Dios, esos ojos…

Y de pronto todo era negro. Había cerrado sus ojos y todo lo que puedo sentir fue esa mano en su barbilla. Y algo suave posarse en sus labios. Y ahora ya no era ni nacer ni florecer… Algo explotó en él.

Abrió los ojos al notar la ausencia de esos labios y esa mano, sólo para volver a perderse en esos ojos que lo miraban confundidos, y asustados. Y comprendió todo aquello que había estado sintiendo esos días, durante ese caso. Aquello que faltaba, aquello que no comprendía… Aquello referente a Mycroft Holmes.

Rodeando su cuello con sus brazos hizo que el hombre se volviera a acercar a él y le besó, le besó tan fuerte que hasta le dolió. Sintió como el otro gruñía pero no se resistía. Pronto los brazos de Mycroft rodeaban su espalda y sus labios respondían a los suyos en una muda batalla sólo rota por suspiros y gruñidos.

Sin dudarlo ni un momento abrió la boca al notar la lengua de Mycroft pasar por sus labios, dejándole entrar, dejando que su propia lengua entrara en la boca del otro. Besándose tan intensamente que algo en su bajo vientre se removió.

También sin dudarlo ni un momento se dejó caer en el sofá con Mycroft encima, cediendo al peso de éste, que ahora recorría su cuerpo con sus manos y empezaba a desabrochar su camisa. Mycroft tampoco se quejó cuando notó las manos de Greg posarse y apretar su trasero. Ni cuando sintió que éste empezaba a sacar su ya mal puesta camisa y su chaleco de sus pantalones.

\- ¿Tío? – preguntó una voz de pronto detrás de ellos, detrás de ese sofá, lo cual hizo que Greg saltara del susto y apartara, de forma un poco brusca, a Mycroft. Consternado, después de enderezarse, miró a su sobrino a los ojos comprendiendo lo que éste acababa de ver.

\- ¿Pasa… algo? ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo, intentando recomponerse. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Mycroft se iba recuperando un poco también, colocándose la ropa y el pelo en su sitio.

\- Sí. He… Oído ruidos. Me he despertado. No sabía que…

\- Claro, claro. Ven, vamos a la cama.

Mortificado, y aun sintiendo los labios de Mycroft encima de los suyos, Greg acompañó a su sobrino a su cuarto, sin saber qué decir. Al final, no dijo nada. Lo puso en la cama, lo besó en la frente – con esos labios que acababan de besar a otro hombre, aún rojos por la acción – y cerró la puerta.

Mientras volvía al salón intentó serenarse un poco. Pensar. ¿Qué había pasado? Él lo sabía, y entendía el por qué, ¿pero el otro hombre también?

Estaba dispuesto a preguntárselo, pero al llegar la sala estaba totalmente vacía y en silencio.

* * *

 

_Mirando aquella pequeña luz la mujer se volvió a preguntar lo mismo… ¿Cuánto hacía que estaba allí? Podrían ser días, semanas, meses… No quería, pero había perdido la cuenta. No podía saber cuanto tiempo dormía y eso la frustraba. No iba a ceder, por supuesto que no, pero toda aquella situación cada vez le parecía más insoportable._

_La pierna le dolía. La cara le dolía. Todo su cuerpo le dolía. Y lo peor, le había empezado a doler algo más. Algo dentro de ella. Algo que no se podía permitir que le doliera ni se quebrara. Si pasaba y éstos lo notaban, sabía que podrían hacer con ella lo que quisieran._

_Un ruido hizo que dejara de pensar en sus miserias, tocaba visita. Como siempre hacía cuando alguien entraba en su pequeña celda que se había convertido en su hogar, levantó su mirada, desafiante, para ver quién era esta vez._

_Cual fue su sorpresa al reconocer el rostro que le devolvía la mirada - la de éste llena de orgullo - de su vida fuera de allí..._

_Ella sonrió, satisfecha, pagada de si misma. No había cedido. No se había roto._


	8. Éxodo

Gregory miró por quinta vez la hora en la radio del coche mientras una de esas ridículas canciones modernas – en su opinión – sonaba. Eran ya casi las cuatro y le había dicho a sus padres que llegarían a esa hora, pero aún quedaban, por lo menos, veinte minutos de viaje. Veinte interminables, silenciosos e incómodos minutos de viaje.

Thomas, a su lado, no había dicho nada des del momento en que su tío le había anunciado, no sin pena, que iría a pasar unos días – " _Serán sólo unos días, Thomas. Te lo prometo. Cuando las cosas se calmen…_ " – con sus abuelos. Thomas no había protestado, no se había alegrado, no había hecho nada a parte de callarse y poner una expresión totalmente neutral, que lograba hacerle más daño que cualquier otra cosa.

Él no quería dejarlo con sus padres, en realidad no quería alejarse de él ni un solo minuto, pero la situación se había descontrolado por completo. Tal y como iban las cosas ahora, era imposible, realmente imposible, que se hiciera cargo de él. Si al menos tuviera a alguien… Pero no lo tenía. Así que, cinco días después de la visita de Mycroft Holmes – al cual no había vuelto a ver aún – y con la llegada de Sherlock informando de que había descubierto la localización de Anthea, había tomado la decisión de llevar a Thomas con sus abuelos.

Su sobrino tal vez no lo supiera, pero los días que le seguirían a esto serían horribles. Primero tendrían que obtener toda la información del lugar, luego pasar horas y horas vigilándolo y anotando cualquier movimiento en éste. Identificar a todos los involucrados. Suponer la localización de los secuestrados o muertos. Preparar la estrategia de ataque. Hacer todo el papeleo correspondiente. Preparar el equipo. Prepararse a uno mismo. Elegir el día. Hacerlo… Greg sabía que, con suerte, pisaría un par de veces su casa en la próxima semana. No podía dejar a Thomas tanto tiempo solo. No podía.

Un ruido proveniente de atrás distrajo al policía unos segundos de sus pensamientos. Una de las tres bolsas que contenían la ropa y todo lo que necesitaría Thomas esos días se había caído del asiento. Cuando Greg fijó su vista un momento en su sobrino vio como éste miraba la bolsa con tristeza, para luego apartarla y volver a neutralizar cualquier expresión. Siempre que le veía así le dolía, literalmente, el corazón.

Y pensar en ello sólo le hacía recordar todo aquello que le causaba algún tipo de dolor, y no quería. Realmente no quería pensar en ello. No quería pensar ni en Thomas, ni en su trabajo, ni en sofás ni en alcohol.

…

\- Cielo, estás horrible – fue el saludo de bienvenida que le dio su madre al llegar a su casa, donde ambos ya les esperaban.

\- Y llegas tarde – añadió Henry.

\- Gracias, yo también me alegro de veros – les respondió con mal humor. De verdad, con sus padres siempre era igual. Se volvía a sentir como un chiquillo de cinco años haciendo trastadas.

Por suerte no hicieron demasiado caso a Greg porqué pronto estaban ayudando a Thomas con sus cosas, dándole la bienvenida y diciéndole cosas como lo bien que se lo iban a pasar y que con el tren no llegaría tarde a la escuela.

Greg, sinceramente, no quería estar allí, así que se fue lo más rápido que pudo – una hora y media más tarde. Primero se despidió de sus padres y luego de Thomas, que a duras penas le miraba a los ojos. Greg lo abrazó, incapaz de decir nada, y salió casi corriendo de allí. Sintió como si estuviera huyendo. Sintió como si hubiera totalmente fracasado. Sintió como si hubiera decepcionado a su hermana.

* * *

 

Sólo seis días – y no siete como esperaba – después de la vuelta de Sherlock – cinco desde el día más miserable en la vida de Gregory Lestrade (y mira que había tenido días miserables, entre ellos el día que firmó los papeles de su divorcio) – ya se estaba poniendo su chaleco antibalas.

El lugar donde, según Sherlock, estaba Anthea – y supuestamente otros desaparecidos – era una central química abandonada, en desuso desde 2009. Era como cualquier otro edificio abandonado. Sucio, deprimente y con zonas donde si no vigilabas podías caerte – o algo peor. A Greg todo aquello no le gustaba, pero como siempre, su opinión era totalmente ignorada. Claro que sabía que Sherlock tenía razón, que allí estaría la secretaria desaparecida, pero todo había sido demasiado fácil. Demasiado sencillo. ¿Era el único con esa sensación? Aunque claro, clasificar como "sencillo" todo ese caso, ahora, no era muy lógico tampoco. Pero la respuesta sí. Y aún no sabían quien estaba detrás de todo aquello.

Pero claro, cuando un Mycroft Holmes entra en Scotland Yard, anunciando que mañana – " _Y no hay nada más que hablar_ " – se asaltaría el lugar, nadie discutía nada. Ese Mycroft Holmes que ahora mismo estaba a unos dos metros de él, poniéndose su chaqueta prestada de la policía encima del chaleco antibalas. Ese Mycroft Holmes con el que no había hablado, nada, desde esa noche. Ese Mycroft Holmes del que no quería pensar – pero que le era inevitable hacerlo. Era inapropiado y peligroso, en esos momentos, desconcentrarse, pero parecía que esa noche y esos estúpidos – porqué habían sido  _estúpidos_ ,  _estúpidos_ ,  _estúpidos_  – besos que habían compartido no querían dejarle en paz.  _Paz_ … ¿Cuánto hacía que Gregory no tenía un segundo de paz?

\- ¡Dos minutos y entramos! – oyó que anunciaba su superior a través de su auricular.

A continuación todo el mundo se puso en movimiento. Greg le tocaba la entrada sur, así que allí se dirigió, topándose con John, que le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo. ¿A qué punto había llegado la policía que dejaba participar a civiles – da igual que fueran civiles poderosos, asquerosamente listos o exmilitares – en sus redadas? Era ciertamente preocupante.

El detective inspector no tuvo tiempo de pensar demasiado, porqué en nada ya estaban derribando la puerta y entrando en el lugar. A través de su auricular iba escuchando los avances de los otros dos grupos – entrada principal y entrada oeste -, así como las instrucciones del suyo propio.

La zona en la que estaban habían sido las oficinas del lugar. Recursos humanos, gestión y demás. Así pues, cruzaron varios pasillos donde sólo se podían ver mesas abandonadas llenas de polvo, papeles ya amarilleándose y sillas rotas.

Pronto tomaron la ruta este, donde, según los planos, llegarían a uno de los laboratorios. De momento no había señales de movimiento. Lo normal, ya que según Sherlock los secuestradores estaban en la zona noroeste, justo en el otro extremo de la central.

Llevaban un paso ligero, seguro, los aproximadamente doce hombres que allí estaban, así que pronto llegaron a las escaleras que les daría acceso a la planta de arriba, la cual eran los encargados de revisar. Lestrade iba casi cerrando la marcha, así que fue de los últimos en llegar a las escaleras. Cuando iba a ascender, siguiendo a sus compañeros, alguien le cogió del brazo y lo apartó de la hilera.

Cuando iba a protestar por ello a quien fuera "qué coño hacía" se topó con el gesto serio de John y su dedo índice levantado encima de sus labios, indicándole que no hiciera ningún ruido ni dijera nada. Con un movimiento de cabeza y un extraño movimiento de mano – supuso que era un código militar, pero Greg no tenía ni idea – le hizo entender que le siguiera. Algo nervioso e inseguro, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, lo siguió. Bajaron las escaleras yendo al piso subterráneo, donde estaban los almacenes. El detective inspector recordó que allí es donde decían los informes – y Sherlock – que estaban los rehenes.

Contrariado permaneció detrás del doctor, que parecía saber muy bien hacia donde iba. Ahora giraba a la derecha, ahora a la izquierda. Cruzando varios pasillos, rodeando la zona central donde anteriormente se acumulaban, seguramente, las cajas con los diferentes productos que hiciera esa empresa en los altos estantes. De pronto se oyeron un par de disparos – no por el auricular, sino en la zona donde estaban – y John se detuvo, levantando su mano izquierda y sacando su arma con la derecha. Greg sacó la suya también, con manos algo temblorosas. Odiaba esos momentos.

Después de unos treinta segundos quietos John, aún con su mano izquierda levantada, indicó la dirección con la que avanzar. Muy lentamente lo hicieron, comprobando cada dos por tres si alguien aparecía. Greg incluso miró, tontamente, un par de veces hacia arriba, donde el techo parecía mirarle con una ceja levantada (muy al estilo de Sherlock).

Al girar una nueva esquina se toparon con un cuerpo en el suelo, debajo del cual salía un pequeño charco de sangre. Al contrario de lo que mucha gente pensaba, o lo que las películas mostraban, no era rojo. El color era más bien marrón. Por las ropas que llevaba seguramente se trataba de uno de los secuestradores/asesinos. John pasó por encima de él sin casi ni siquiera mirarlo. A Greg le costó un poco más hacerlo. Nunca se había logrado acostumbrar a este tipo de situaciones.

Pero antes de que pudiera empezar a desvariar o a tener un ataque de pánico, Greg vio como John aceleraba un poco el paso y luego se detenía por completo al girar otra esquina. Greg, al llegar junto a él, supo que habían llegado donde éste quería.

Allí estaban dos policías, abriendo algunas de las puertas y sacando cajas. Tardó un poco el ver al par de cadáveres – ahora eran civiles, totalmente lo eran (ropa sucia, pelo engrasado) – en el suelo, que muy seguramente habían sacado anteriormente de alguno de los pequeños almacenes que allí había. John emprendió su marcha, lenta otra vez, y Greg lo siguió. Parecía que aquello era lo único que sabía hacer, seguirlo.

Cuando habían avanzado apenas cinco metros el doctor abrió una de las puertas y entró, aguantando la puerta para que él hiciera lo mismo.

Allí vio a Sherlock de pie, sonriendo, mientras que Mycroft estaba arrodillado abrazando a una mujer de pelo castaño con pintas de estar agotada y totalmente desnutrida.

Se le encogió el corazón.

* * *

 

_Esta vez no había perdido la noción del tiempo. Después de la inesperada y conocida visita, y las noticias que ésta le había dado, no se lo había permitido. Y hoy era el día, así que estaba preparada._

_Sentada en su camastro se arregló un poco el pelo. Era una tontería, y lo sabía, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?_

_Estaba nerviosa y las manos le temblaban. ¿Y si algo iba mal? ¿Y si fracasaban? ¿Y si venían antes a por ella los otros que ellos?_

_Cuando oyó un par de disparos se tensó, y miró con intensidad la puerta. Otros ruidos se filtraron en su "habitación", pero no supo identificarlos._

_En lo que pareció una eternidad la puerta se abrió y el hombre que había visto unos días atrás entró. Sin decir nada se apartó y dejó entrar a otra persona en la habitación._

_Allí estaba. Soltó un suspiro de alivio e intentó levantarse, pero sus piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo. Pronto el otro estaba allí, para socorrerla. Ella le miró a los ojos, esos ojos que mostraban un alivio infinito. Que le decían todo aquello que el hombre nunca se atrevía a decirle._

_Notó como él la abrazaba y ella, obviamente, le devolvió el gesto. Aquello era tan natural para ellos._


	9. Prestado

La vuelta a Scotland Yard resultó uno de los trayectos más duros para Greg. Seguramente iba justo detrás del que apenas unos días había tenido que hacer, con Thomas a su lado, en un silencio total, y el de ese fatídico día, camino al hospital para enterarse de que su hermana había muerto. Sinceramente, se iba a plantear no conducir o ir en un coche nunca más.

Él conducía mientras que John estaba sentado a su lado. Detrás estaban Sherlock, Mycroft y Anthea, los dos últimos abrazados. No se habían soltado desde que se habían visto y el policía podía notar perfectamente los sentimientos contradictorios que aquello le provocaba.

En parte estaba contento, y aliviado. Por fin la habían encontrado, a ella y a los otros desaparecidos, y el caso parecía que pronto se terminaría de resolver. Eso implicaba que pronto podría ir a recoger a Thomas.

Por otro lado, en cambio, sentía como si algo le estuviera estrangulando el pecho, dejándole, incluso, sin respiración. Mycroft y esa mujer… Estaba claro que tenían algo. El político siempre se había mostrado indiferente y calmado en cualquier situación, excepto en esa. Excepto por ella. Eso significaba que no había lugar para él en su vida, y que lo de aquella noche… Había sido un error. Cosa del alcohol.

Greg, sinceramente, seguía sin querer pensar en aquella noche. No es que no quisiera aceptar la posibilidad de sentirse atraído por otro hombre – incluso en la universidad había tenido… Algo parecido a una experiencia -, sino que simplemente no quería pensar en ninguna posibilidad, con nadie. No era el momento, ya demasiado patas arriba estaba su vida como para encima añadir una nueva relación en ésta… Aunque bueno, ese claramente no era el caso, ya que nunca habría nada entre Mycroft y él. Encima, ¿qué sabía realmente él de ese hombre? Poco, por no decir nada. ¿Por un par de conversaciones agradables, por verle tratar bien a Thomas y por ese momento de debilidad ya le gustaba? Sinceramente, si fuera así, él mismo se llamaría patético.

Pudo notar, por el rabillo del ojo, como John lo miraba algo preocupado. Supuso que no estaría haciendo una muy buena cara, en realidad. Gracias a Dios faltaba menos de un minuto para llegar a Scotland Yard, y a John parecía quedarle aún unos cinco minutos de "observemos-a-Greg" antes de preguntarle nada que hiciera que los dos hombres que estaban en la parte de atrás, demasiado inteligentes para su bien, le prestaran atención.

* * *

 

Nada más entrar en el despacho de Greg, Sherlock comenzó a vomitar su palabrería habitual. El policía entendía, generalmente, un 25 por ciento de las cosas que decía, que generalmente era aquello importante y realmente necesario para resolver los casos. Pero hoy no estaba de humor ni para eso, así que simplemente se desplomó – literalmente – en su silla, apoyó su cabeza en su mano e intentó fingir lo mejor que pudo que estaba escuchando la conversación que mantenían las cuatro restantes personas en esa habitación. Greg simplemente quería irse. Simplemente quería ir a casa, SU casa, meterse en su cama y no salir de allí durante varios días. Aunque tal vez antes debería ir a por su sobrino, el cual seguramente ahora le odiaba o algo así… - ¿Era pronto para su etapa adolescente? – Y estaba claro que no era capaz de hacerse cargo de él.

\- Está claro quien es la responsable de todo esto. – Soltó Sherlock, de pronto. Eso captó la atención de Greg. Por fin llegaban al punto donde, seguramente, sí que debía prestar atención.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó desconcertado John. Gregory daba gracias de que allí hubiera gente normal, como él. - ¿LA responsable? – añadió.

\- Sí. – Afirmó confiado. - ¿Mycroft? – y miró a su hermano. El mayor de los Holmes suspiró pesadamente. Greg pudo ver como el político abría lo boca para empezar a hablar, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y la entrada de una nueva persona en el despacho lo interrumpió.

\- He sido yo – dijo la recién llegada. Una mujer de unos 35 o 40 años, a su parecer, elegante y bien vestida. De pelo negro recogido en un moño, piel pálida y sus labios rojos parecían ser lo único maquillado en ella.

\- Martha… - suspiró Mycroft, con cansancio. Anthea, que seguía al lado de éste (el brazo de Mycroft rodeando sus hombros hubiera impedido cualquier intento de ella de apartarse), se acercó un poco más a él, usando al político de escudo o de pared para esconderse. Greg no sabía cual era la verdadera razón.

\- No me digas que te sorprende, querido. Estaría algo decepcionada – dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa que al policía no le gustó nada. Estaba llena de rabia, satisfacción, venganza, celos…

\- ¿Y quién es usted, si se puede saber? – decidió interrumpir por fin. Bueno, bien que tenía que hacer su trabajo, ¿no? Encima, no le gustaba nada como ésta miraba a Mycroft, ni como él parecía todo amedrentado delante de ella.

\- Oh, usted debe ser el detective inspector que está al frente de esta mediocre investigación por parte de la policía… Soy Martha Holmes, la esposa de Mycroft.

\- Exesposa – corrigió Sherlock rápidamente, pero el anuncio ya había dado los resultados que ella esperaba. John había dejado escapar un "Oh" de sorpresa, mientras que Greg se había quedado congelado por lo dicho.

Un tenso silencio prosiguió a la conversación. Greg, ciertamente, estaba bastante en shock. Era imposible que la esposa – vale, exesposa – de Mycroft hubiera hecho algo así… Pero si era cierto, estaba claro que tanto Mycroft como Sherlock lo sabían hace tiempo. Sabían desde hace días que ella era la responsable de todo - ¿Cómo no podían saberlo? Era imposible – y no habían dicho nada. Sinceramente, Greg no sabía de qué se sorprendía. Esos hermanos eran las personas más egoístas y egocéntricas de todo el planeta.

Una rabia que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía le embargó, aunque sabía que no era ni el momento ni el lugar de sacar todo aquello que se había callado durante tanto tiempo. Por lo contrario, decidió ser profesional.

Cogió el teléfono y se puso en contacto con Donovan, mientras el resto seguían en silencio y sin moverse – ni respirar –casi. Pidió un par de hojas para las declaraciones y a continuación colgó.

\- ¿Quiere hacer una declaración ahora, señora? – le preguntó, mirándola a los ojos. La mujer lo miró sorprendida, no esperando aquello para nada. Seguramente había vivido demasiado tiempo rodeada de Holmes y su dramatismo. Greg no era así. Greg no era de ponerse a airear los trapos sucios de la gente en público. Era de los de irse a casa y golpear un par de cojines hasta destrozarlos. Así era él.

\- Sí – respondió al cabo de varios segundos.

\- Muy bien. Pues ahora mismo mi compañera me traerá los documentos necesarios. ¿Le parece bien que lo hagamos aquí? ¿Con los presentes?

\- Sí.

\- Bien, bien. Pues tiene que saber que todo lo que diga ahora podrá ser utilizado en su contra ante un tribunal y que… -

Y desconectó por un segundo. Siempre lo hacía cuando leía los derechos a alguien. Era como recitar el abecedario. Si se los pensaba, se equivocaba. Así que durante ese instante él no estaba en ese despacho, donde la exmujer de Mycroft Holmes – de un hombre que seguramente sentía algo más que un simple "gustar" amistoso – había planeado y asesinado a varios miembros del Gobierno y que ahora estaba allí, plantada, admitiéndolo como si explicara que hoy había llovido. Estaban en Londres, claro que había llovido en algún momento del día.

\- Señor, los papeles – dijo Donovan, entrando, y dejándoselos en el escritorio antes de abandonar el despacho.

\- Empecemos, pues. Diga su nombre y apellido, y a continuación relate su historia. Yo la gravaré y transcribiré gran parte de ésta. Luego podrá revisarla y modificar de la transcripción todo lo que quiera.

\- Perfecto. Me llamo Martha Holmes y he planeado el asesinato de varias personas. – Y se calló. Greg soltó un suspiro de frustración.

\- Necesito que me cuente todo lo que pueda. A quiénes planeó asesinar, cómo, dónde… Pero sobretodo, el por qué.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No es obvio? Por esa puta – dijo señalando a Anthea, y por primera vez Greg vio en ella a una mujer totalmente desquiciada, loca y para nada elegante o sofisticada, calmada y educada, como en un primer momento había podido pensar.

\- ¡Martha! – dijo Mycroft, algo escandalizado. ¿Era eso posible? Tal vez su voz había sido más de reproche. – No sigas con esto… - le pidió.

\- ¿Con qué? ¿No quieres que todos sepan que durante nuestro matrimonio me fuiste infiel? ¿Con ella? ¿Por tu reputación? Creo que está claro lo poco que me importa eso ya…

\- ¡Ja! – soltó Sherlock, pero John le apretó el brazo en clara señal de que se callara.

\- Sabes que no es cierto – dijo Mycroft.

\- Sí, claro.

\- Por favor, ¿podemos volver a lo…?

\- Martha, no hagas esto. Ya te lo conté. ¿Por qué no me crees? – Greg se sintió ignorado al ver que nadie de allí le hacía caso.

\- ¿De verdad quieres que me crea semejante cosa? No, Mycroft, tú no. Además, ella siempre estaba contigo. Siempre está contigo. Está claro que rompiste nuestro matrimonio por ella.

\- Rompí nuestro matrimonio porqu-

\- ¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra! Si lo dices, te juro que voy a matarla. Voy a arrancarle todos esos preciosos pelos de la cabeza y voy a mandártelos uno por uno a tu apart-

\- ¡Basta! – gritó Greg de pronto. Aquello era… Intolerable. Y menos en un interrogatorio. Y menos en su despacho. - ¡Todos fuera! – gritó. - ¡Ya! – dijo al ver que nadie le hacía caso.

John fue el primer en ponerse en movimiento, arrastrando a Sherlock por el brazo – que no había soltado – hacia la puerta. Mycroft miró tristemente a la mujer que ahora mismo estaba roja, llevándose a Anthea con él.

El policía soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando se fueron y cerraron la puerta tras de ellos, hasta que volvió a mirar a esa mujer y supo que le esperaban, aún, un par de horas allí. Sólo esperaba que no pusiera las cosas difíciles.

* * *

 

Al cabo de lo que le había parecido una eternidad, Greg salió de su despacho, llevando esposada a Martha Holmes y pidiendo a Donovan que la bajara a las celdas y archivara su confesión.

A la que recogiera sus cosas y apagara el ordenador se iba a ir directo a casa de Sherlock, recogería sus cosas y se iría a un hotel, o algo así. Mañana buscaría, en serio, un sitio nuevo donde estar, cerca del colegio de Thomas, si podía, lo alquilaría/compraría (le daba igual ya todo) e iría a buscarlo lo más pronto posible. Y sino, a visitarlo. Necesitaba alejarse un poco de todo aquello.

Pero al girarse para volver a su despacho se topó con que Mycroft (jodido) Holmes estaba allí, esperándole, sin su ayudante pegada a él.

\- Gregory – dijo, con voz suave, con un tono parecido a la preocupación -, siento mucho haberte causado tantos problemas.

\- Es mi trabajo – respondió algo fríamente. Esa era su primera conversación desde hacía varios días, desde "ese" día, y le había fastidiado mucho más de lo esperado a Greg que hubiera empezado con una disculpa.

\- Claro, lo sé. Eres un gran inspector – le dijo, sonriéndole un poco. El muy hijo de… Greg no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarlo, tan indiferentemente como pudo. Mycroft, al ver que éste no hablaba, hizo una especie de movimiento raro con sus manos que a Greg le pareció que podría ser por nervios. ¿Pero podía haber un Mycroft Holmes nervioso realmente delante de él? No, nunca. Todo eran malinterpretaciones del policía, como siempre. – Yo quisiera…

\- ¿Necesita algo más? – le interrumpió. No quería seguir allí. En serio que no. Necesitaba irse de allí ya.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó el político, irguiéndose un poco, adoptando una posición algo defensiva. Greg se río.

\- ¿Muchas cosas? Pero principalmente, estoy cansado – e intentó implicar en la palabra "cansado" mucho más significado que un simple "necesito dormir unas 20 horas".

Greg notó como Mycroft le miraba, intensamente, para luego poner su mirada de "te-estoy-analizando-y-voy-a-descubrir-por-qué-estás-así-te-guste-o-no". El político, seguramente, tan sólo quería averiguar por qué el siempre paciente y simpático (y tonto) detective inspector parecía de mal humor cuando habían resuelto el caso por fin. A Greg, personalmente, le daba absolutamente igual lo que el otro quisiera. Se había cansado de siempre fingir estar "bien".

\- Lo entiendo – dijo por fin, al cabo de un rato que a Greg se le hizo eterno. Pero por su mirada el policía sabía que en realidad no, no entendía nada. – Antes de que te vayas, pero, me gustaría hablar del otro día – se puso serio, Gregory se tensó. ¿En serio? ¿Allí quería hablar de "eso"? ¿De aquello que hasta hacía tan solo unos segundos Greg hasta dudaba que éste recordara?

\- ¿Qué pasa con el otro día? – preguntó, no queriendo marear más la perdiz y dejando claro que sabía a qué se refería.

\- Verás, ese día estaba algo… Afectado. ¿Sentimental? Por los asesinatos, las sospechas e interrogatorios, lo de Anthea y porqué ese mismo día supe, con total seguridad, que era Martha la que estaba manejando los hilos. – Greg apretó los dientes, sintiendo una nueva rabia invadirlo. Era cierto, pues, que sabían desde hacia tiempo quién estaba detrás de todo aquello… (Si lo sabía él, lo sabía Sherlock) – Bebí demasiado para olvidarme un poco del todo, una tontería si me lo preguntas – continuó -, y luego fui para hablar con Sherlock, y estabas tú y…

\- Lo sé – le interrumpió otra vez. No quería tener esa conversación. No quería estar allí. Quería irse. De verdad. – Estabas borracho, no era tu intención, fue un error… Lo que sea, Mycroft. Somos dos adultos y lo entiendo. No hay que darle más vueltas. – Le dio un golpe en la espalda para intentar demostrar algo de ligereza o divertimiento en sus palabras. Sinceramente, falló estrepitosamente. - ¿Algo más? – preguntó, notando cierto dolor en la mirada de Mycroft. No quiso ponerse a pensar el porqué de ésta.

\- No, nada más. Buenas noches, detective inspector – dijo girándose y marchándose a continuación el político.

\- Buenas noches – respondió algo tarde. Mycroft ya se había ido.

* * *

 

Otra eternidad más tarde (¿Qué hora había dicho la recepcionista que era?) Greg se desplomó en la cama del hotel, cerró los ojos y se durmió. Durmió catorce horas seguidas. Al despertarse pensó en que ya era hora de poner las cosas en orden en su vida. Esta vez de verdad.

 


	10. Hogar

Dos días después del cierre oficial del caso, Greg pudo por fin ir a casa de sus padres a recoger a Thomas.

El día antes les había llamado, informándoles de que iría a por el niño, que prepararan sus cosas y que llegaría antes de la hora de comer, para pasar un rato con ellos comiendo y luego irse. Su madre había sonado algo extraña por teléfono, pero decidió achacarlo al hecho de que ella sabía que su nieto ya no estaría más con ellos.

El viaje, al contrario de lo que parecía suceder últimamente, fue extremadamente agradable. Saber que en una hora podría volver a ver a su sobrino y decirle que se iban a casa – su casa – le llenaba de júbilo.

El policía, en esa última semana de papeleo y el juicio rápido – como Martha había pedido -, se había dedicado a buscar casa, y la había encontrado. Había alquilado una casa de dos plantas y guardilla, con un pequeño jardín detrás, cerca del colegio de Thomas. No era especialmente bonita y tenía ya bastantes años, seguramente tendría que hacer reformas y comprar electrodomésticos nuevos, pero cuando Greg la vio se enamoró de ella. Olía a hogar, y también así se veía. Sólo esperaba que a Thomas también le gustara. Estaba deseando que la viera y que llenara su cuarto de todas sus cosas.

Cuando Greg aparcó delante del jardín de la casa de sus padres, vio como los tres ya lo esperaban en el porche. Nada más apearse les sonrió y les saludó con la mano. A Thomas se le iluminaron los ojos y corrió hacia su tío.

Greg abrió sus brazos, para recibirlo como se merecía.

…

\- Bueno, ¿entramos? – preguntó su madre, después de ver como durante diez minutos ese par se abrazaban.

Greg y Thomas siguieron a los dos mayores – porqué recordémoslo, Greg, con sus padres, era un niño otra vez – hacia el interior de la casa. Henry fue directamente a la salita del té, mientras que su mujer fue a la cocina, seguramente a preparar el té y las pastas. Sobrino y tío se sentaron juntos en el sofá de tres plazas que ahí había mientras esperaban. Greg no era un gran fan del té – era de café, pese a que eso a veces parecía un crimen en Inglaterra -, pero es que aún entendía menos tomarlo a todas horas, aún menos antes de comer.

\- Bueno Gregory, ¿nos comentaste que habías encontrado una casa? – comentó su padre. Era esa clase de hombre que no aguantaba demasiado bien los silencios. Greg había heredado eso de él.

\- Sí. Está cerca del colegio de Thomas – contestó mientras revolvía el pelo de éste – y aunque hay que hacerle un par de arreglos tiene mucho potencial.

Antes de que su padre pudiera decir algo más Margaret entró en el comedor, con los tres tés a punto y chocolate caliente para Thomas. Greg miró extrañado a su madre.  _¿En serio? ¿Antes de comer?_  Pero no dijo nada.

Un extraño silencio se hizo en la salita mientras cada uno bebía de su taza. Thomas fue el primer en terminar, dejando un rastro de chocolate por toda su cara.

\- Thomas, cariño, ve un rato a jugar a tu cuarto – dijo su madre.

\- Claro abuela – dijo éste levantándose y yéndose. Thomas no necesitaba nunca que lo convencieran mucho para irse a jugar.

Greg miró sospechosamente a sus padres a la que oyó como éste llegaba al piso de arriba y se encerraba en su cuarto.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó sin tapujos.

\- Gregory, cielo, tenemos que hablar. – A Greg le hubiera encantado decirle "Ya lo veo", pero se guardó eso para si.

\- ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó en cambio. Vio como su padre se removía incómodo en su butaca mientras su madre tomaba asiento en la de al lado de éste y le miraba con advertencia.

\- Bueno, verás… Thomas nos contó algo que… Espera, no, así no era. El otro día, cuando… Mmm…

\- ¡Oh, por favor, Henry! – interrumpió su madre a su padre exasperada. De pronto dirigió su mirada hacia Greg y éste tembló. Era su mirada de "has hecho algo malo y mereces ser castigado", aunque no recordaba haber hecho nada estos días. – Thomas nos ha contado lo de tu relación.

Si el policía pudiera haberse visto en ese justo momento seguramente se hubiera reído de si mismo. Sorprendido era poco. ¿Qué relación? Y odiaba hablar de esas cosas con sus padres, lo odiaba. Lo había pasado fatal al decir que tenía novia, al decir que se habían prometido y casi muere al contarles que se divorciaba. Desde entonces las conversaciones sobre su vida amorosa habían sido escasas y principalmente consistían en su madre preguntándole si tenía alguna "noviecita" (sí, decía eso, "noviecita", aunque tuviera 60 años Greg creía sinceramente que su madre seguiría llamando así a sus "mujeres") y él respondiendo con un escueto "no" o "el trabajo".

\- No estoy con nadie, mamá – dijo cuando pudo juntar las palabras necesarias para hacerlo.

\- No nos mientas, Gregory – le advirtió.

\- No os miento. Sabes perfectamente que el trabajo me tiene muy ocupado y que ahora con Thomas… No tengo tiempo de salir con mujeres.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho mujeres? – soltó su madre, mirándole acusatoriamente. Si no hubiera dedicado su vida a ser madre y esposa hubiera sido una policía excelente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó horrorizado al ver por donde iban los tiros. - ¡No soy gay!

\- No grites – pidió su padre, que parecía totalmente mortificado por aquello. ¡Greg es el que se debería estar sintiendo así!

\- Mira Gregory, a nosotros no nos parece del todo mal que… Ya sabes, pero ahora tienes responsabilidades con Thomas. No puedes ir por ahí con cualquiera y ha-

\- ¡Yo no voy por ahí con nadie! – gritó. – Perdón – dijo inmediatamente por el tono de voz, bajándolo casi al susurro. – No estoy con nadie, y menos con un hombre.

Su madre calló por un momento. Greg podía ver perfectamente como ésta estaba maquinando – porqué sí, eso es lo que hacía, maquinar – su próximo movimiento. El policía no entendía nada. ¿De dónde sacaban eso? Greg, que él supiera, nunca había dado ningún tipo de señal "gay" – si es que eso tenía algún sentido – a sus padres. Además, por la única persona que había sentido interés últimamente había sido…

De pronto Greg cayó en la cuenta.  _Dios mío, Mycroft_. Thomas les había visto y Greg ni siquiera había hablado sobre ello con él. Entre el caso y tener que dejarlo… No, no lo había hecho.

\- Thomas nos lo ha contado – atacó su madre de nuevo, dejando en claro que la suposición de Greg había sido la correcta.

\- No es lo que parece – dijo por fin éste, después de unos minutos en silencio, no sabiendo qué decir.

\- ¿Y qué es, entonces? – preguntó ahora su padre.

\- Yo… No es nada. No fue nada. Él… -  _¡Dios mío!_  Que alguien le matara. Ahora. Justo ahora. – Es un amigo. Ese día estaba algo… Bueno, no pasaba un buen momento. Y simplemente pasó. Pero nada más. No es nada. Él está con alguien y yo… -  _Yo estoy solo_ , pensó por un momento, pero aquello ya no era cierto – Yo tengo a Thomas – dijo seriamente.

Tanto su madre como su padre callaron durante un buen rato. Iban pasando su mirada entre Gregory y ellos. Seguramente estaban manteniendo una de sus conversaciones mentales, hablando sobre su hijo y posiblemente Thomas y su capacidad de cuidarlo. Éste no sabía qué hacer sentado en aquel sofá que le era tan familiar. Se sentía atrapado, nervioso y ahogado.

Su madre, de pronto, soltó un suspiro. Al parecer esta vez había ganado su padre – pocas veces pasaba aquello. No sabía si eso sería bueno o malo.

\- No estoy del todo convencida de esto, cielo.

\- ¿No me crees? – preguntó a su madre. Ésta esperó un poco a responder, como pensando qué decir.

\- Sí, sí que te creo, pero también creo que no nos lo cuentas todo. No quiero que de pronto Thomas se encuentre en una situación parecida otra vez. Podría afect-

\- ¿Afectarle? ¿En qué sentido?

\- Bueno, un niño necesita estabilidad, Gregory. Una familia que esté con él. – A Gregory, de pronto, esa conversación le empezaba a cabrear un poco.

\- ¿Y yo no puedo ser eso para él?

\- Claro que sí, cariño – respondió rápidamente su madre. – Pero si otro hombre estuviera… No estaría bien. –  _Vaya, ya está, por fin lo ha soltado_ , pensó el policía.

\- ¿Dos hombres no podrían ser la familia para alguien? Mamá, te creía mejor que esto.

\- Hijo – le advirtió su padre.

\- No te sobrepases, Gregory – dijo a la vez Margaret. – Sabes perfectamente que no tengo ningún problema con esta… gente. Simplemente no creo que a Thomas le convenga. – Greg se mordió el labio, intentando contener todo aquello que quería decirle a su madre. Vale, él también tenía sus reticencias con ciertas cosas, pero podía ver que bajo esas palabras cuidadosamente elegidas por ella se escondía una verdad que ahora mismo le dolía.

\- Mira… Es una tontería que discutamos esto – prefirió decir. – No estoy con nadie y no tengo intención de estarlo. – No quiso darle la satisfacción de volver a decir que no era gay. Tampoco le apetecía mentir para hacerla sentir mejor. - ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

\- No, aún no – Greg gruño. – Entiéndenos Gregory, esto no nos gusta.

\- No te gusta – dijo Henry en un susurro bajo. Su madre no lo oyó, pero él sí.

\- ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? ¿Qué quieres que haga? – preguntó exasperado. Su madre sonrió. Al parecer aquello era lo que esperaba.

\- Quiero que lo traigas.

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó descolocado.

\- A él. Al hombre que se ve que besaste pero que no fue nada. Quiero que venga y nos lo cuente él.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! – dijo horrorizado. ¿Estaba loca? ¡¿Cómo iba a traer a Mycroft Holmes a casa de sus padres para decirles que lo de ese día no había sido nada y que no tenía ninguna intención de salir con su hijo?!

\- Margaret – dijo su padre.

\- Calla Henry – le advirtió. Al parecer no, su padre no había ganado.

\- Mamá, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil. No pienso pedirle a Mycroft que venga.

\- ¿Mycroft? – preguntó su madre. – Un nombre curioso. Y sí, sí que lo harás, o habrá consecuencias.

\- ¿Me estás amenazando? Te recuerdo que soy policía y que-

\- ¿Vas a detenerme? – contratacó. Esa mujer no daba ni un respiro. – Lo harás.

Y puso esa cara. Esa mirada. Y Greg supo que lo haría. Pese a saber que su madre no podría hacer mucho contra él – y ni mucho menos empezaría cualquier querella para quitarle a Thomas (es lo peor que se le ocurría que pudiera suceder) – sabía que tenía el as de perder en todo aquello.

Suspiró derrotado.

* * *

 

Cuatro horas y pico más tarde Greg y Thomas entraban en su nueva casa. El más pequeño soltó un grito de emoción al verla y a Greg se le encogió el corazón. Al parecer había escogido bien.

Nada más abrir la puerta Thomas soltó la bolsa que llevaba (ridículamente pequeña, ridículamente adorable) y empezó a corretear por la casa, entrando en cada habitación que veía y soltando un gritito nuevo cada vez. Greg sabía que ahora mismo una sonrisa de lo más tonta se había instalado en su cara.

\- Tío, tío – dijo Thomas, estando a su lado ahora, mirándole con emoción y cogiéndole de la camisa para llamar su atención. - ¿Cuál es mi habitación? ¿Cuál?

Greg se río como hacía años que no lo hacía. Cogió al crío en brazos poniéndole en la posición para hacer el avión y con un "¡Vamos allá!" se lo llevó escaleras arriba para enseñarle la habitación que sería, a partir de ahora, su cuarto.

Estuvieron en ésta durante horas, sacando las cosas del niño y poniéndolas en el armario, los cajones, las estanterías... Hasta que por fin se transformó realmente en la habitación de Thomas. A Greg le invadió algo de lo más tonto al ver a Thomas medio dormido en el suelo junto a su colección de muñecos de dinosaurios. Cogió en brazos otra vez a su sobrino pero esta vez con cuidado, lo llevó a su nueva cama y lo arropó. Aún no eran ni las siete, pero éste estaba agotado.

Pese a que lo que más le apetecía a Greg en ese momento era tumbarse a su lado y dormir con él, sintiendo su calor, lo que hizo fue marcharse. Encender la luz de noche, mirarlo por última vez ese día e irse de la habitación, para dejar que éste descansara.

* * *

 

Greg tardó cuatro días en llamar al mayor de los Holmes. En realidad su intención era evitar ese momento un mes como mínimo, pero su madre había llamado y le había amenazado (otra vez) en llamar ella misma al hombre si él no lo hacía. El policía sabía que difícilmente su madre podría llamar a Mycroft, principalmente porqué su número de teléfono no era precisamente fácil de encontrar y seguramente la arrestarían mientras ésta estuviera intentando conseguirlo, pero su madre tenía la capacidad de sonar como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Y estaba claro que se había propuesto matar a su hijo de vergüenza esta vez.

Así pues, haciendo tripas corazón y aprovechando aquella tarde en que Thomas había ido, otra vez, a casa de James, Greg cogió su móvil y dio al botón de llamada al contacto de "El Gobierno".

Nervioso definía muy mal su estado en ese preciso momento. Histérico se acercaba un poco más. ¿Cómo iba ha empezar aquella conversación? ¿Cómo iba a pedirle algo así al hombre?  _Mierda_ , pensó, tal vez debería haberse preparado un guión antes...

Cuando estaba a punto de colgar alguien, al otro lado del teléfono, le habló.

\- Mycroft Holmes – fue lo que oyó decir a una voz femenina.

\- Em... Sí, hola. Gregory Lestrade. Me gustar-

\- Un momento por favor, ahora le paso con el señor Holmes – le interrumpió ésta. Greg miró por un momento estúpidamente el móvil.

\- ¿Detective? ¿A qué debo el placer de su llamada? - dijo, ahora sí, la voz de Mycroft Holmes, un poco distorsionada por el teléfono (y seguramente la mierda de cobertura).

\- Hola Mycroft – respondió sin pensar éste. Había olvidado por completo que actualmente no estaban en buenos términos, pese a que era complicado creérselo ya que se pasaba demasiadas horas de su día pensando en ese hombre.

\- Dime Gregory – dijo la voz, de forma calmada y animándole a seguir ya que éste se había quedado callado.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Greg y el hombre se sintió traicionado por su cuerpo, y por sus estúpidos e infructuosos sentimientos. No era posible que le gustara tanto... No. No podía notar ahora lo mucho que había echado de menos esa voz. ¿Por qué era tan estúpido?

Pero esa vez no dejó que su odio hacia si mismo – y hacia lo que nunca tendría, pese a ese pequeño momento con el político – le cegara. Tenía un objetivo y ese era calmar a su madre para que le dejara en paz y pudiera seguir con su plan de "poner las cosas en su sitio". Pensó en Thomas, y en lo que sería mejor para éste. Y con ese pensamiento en mente la conversación fluyó fácilmente.

Así pues, unos cinco minutos más tarde, tal vez un poco menos, Greg se vio a si mismo colgando el teléfono y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Mycroft Holmes había aceptado ayudarlo para aclarar el malentendido con sus padres. El próximo domingo irían a verlos. Juntos. Era lo único que podía recordar de esa corta conversación.


	11. Allí estaré

Era domingo y allí estaban. Greg no se decidía aún si bajar o no del coche pese a que sus dos acompañantes ya lo estaban esperando fuera. Mycroft, en esos momentos, le estaba contando alguna otra anécdota graciosa a su sobrino ya que éste no paraba de reírse.

La verdad es que la intención inicial era dejar a Thomas en casa con Elisa, que pese a que ahora vivía bastante más lejos había aceptado seguir siendo la canguro de Thomas, pero ésta se había puesto enferma justo la noche anterior y Greg no había encontrado a alguien que cuidara del niño a tiempo.

Así pues, había ido a recoger a Mycroft con Thomas sentado en la parte de atrás del coche. El político le había lanzado una mirada extraña a modo de pregunta, que el policía había respondido con un simple "La canguro se ha puesto enferma".

Greg pensaba que el viaje sería realmente incómodo, pero se había visto a si mismo irse relajando mientras oía como Mycroft hablaba con el niño. Al contrario de como se mostraba generalmente el político, se le veía relajado y muy a gusto escuchando las peripecias del niño o contando las suyas propias.

Al policía le pareció enternecedor, aunque aquello le causaba felicidad y dolor por partes iguales. Generalmente ya no es fácil ver a la persona que a uno le gusta y que claramente nunca le devolverá el sentimiento, pero aún es más duro verla llevarse tan bien con aquello que se ha convertido en lo más importante de tu vida.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando oyó como su madre saludaba a Thomas con un tono jovial para a continuación dirigirse al adulto que lo acompañaba de una forma mucho más áspera. Apretó con fuerza el volante por unos instantes y luego dejo ir todo el aire que estaba reteniendo de golpe para darse paciencia.

…

\- Mamá, ¿cuántas veces más tiene que decirte que no, que no estamos juntos? – preguntó hastiado ya.

\- Hasta que me lo crea – respondió la mujer mirándole duramente.

Las cosas iban según lo esperado, pero eso no lo hacía más agradable. Su padre, el muy cobarde, se había escaqueado con Thomas nada más poner un pie en la casa después de recibirlos en el porche, así que Mycroft, su madre y él se habían quedado solos para  _charlar un rato_. "Charlar un rato" era un pobre eufemismo de lo que su madre estaba realmente haciendo, que era simplemente acribillar al mayor de los Holmes a preguntas donde una de cada tres era si estaba saliendo con su hijo. Era como la quinta vez que lo preguntaba ya. Lo que no entendía era la ofuscación de su madre. En su última conversación ésta había dicho que le creía, pero parecía que había cambiado totalmente de opinión y ahora estaba empeñada en creer que ellos estaban juntos.

Pero por suerte Mycroft era Mycroft Holmes, un hombre con sobrada experiencia aguantando cosas así. Bueno, tal vez no a madres locas paranoicas que no entienden lo que significa "No estoy saliendo con su hijo", pero si interrogatorios o a personas repetitivas y pesadas. Se veía algo tenso sentado en el sofá de flores de tres plazas, pero nadie podía culparlo por ello. A pesar de aquel insignificante detalle – el cual estaba seguro que su madre no podía notar, Mycroft era demasiado bueno en su trabajo – el hombre parecía totalmente normal. Sereno, compuesto, serio y sincero. Había intentado usar un par de veces su sonrisa de político con Margaret, pero había desistido al ver que aquello sólo conseguía poner las cosas aún más tensas.

\- De acuerdo – dijo su madre por fin, al cabo de lo que parecieron cinco horas de preguntas a ambos -, tal vez me crea el que no estéis juntos pero… - A Greg no le gustaba ese "pero" – Eso no explica lo que Thomas vio.

\- ¡Mamá! – gritó el policía. Oh no, aquello era un tema tabú. ¿Cómo podía sacarlo a la luz? Mycroft y él nunca habían hablado de aquello en realidad y él ya le había contado más o menos la situación. Cómo…

\- Es una pregunta totalmente correcta.

\- No, no lo es. Y tampoco lo es todo esto. Para nadie. No puedo creer que aceptara ayudarte con toda esta parafernalia, y aún menos que Mycroft esté aguantando todas estas tonterías. ¡¿No te das cuenta de lo ridículo que es?!

\- Gregory – dijo en tono de advertencia.

\- Madre.

Se miraron intensamente durante un par de minutos, pero al final el de pelo gris pensó que había ganado la discusión cuando su madre apartó la mirada. Mycroft los observaba desde el sofá.

\- Gregory, ve a preparar un poco de té – soltó de pronto. A veces el policía olvidaba que su madre siempre ganaba en aquellas situaciones. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero la mirada que le lanzó su madre detuvo sus palabras.

Gruñendo – y no queriendo disimular su enfado – se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el maldito té. Hacía ya más de veinte años que no vivía en esa casa, pero sus padres no habían cambiado nada de sitio. Así que, con la agilidad de una persona que se conoce totalmente el entorno preparó un té para su madre y dos cafés, uno para Mycroft y otro para él. Sabía que el político tomaba ambas cosas, pero tenía la ligera sospecha que con el día que estaba teniendo era mejor darle algo más fuerte que un simple té.

Colocó las tazas encima de los platillos, las cucharillas y un par de sobres de azúcar y uno de sacarina en una bandeja y se dirigió a la sala de estar, deteniéndose un momento en las escaleras, donde pudo escuchar como Thomas se reía por cualquier tontería o cosa que había hecho su abuelo en ese momento. Aquello relajó un poco al tenso policía y le recargó fuerzas para enfrentarse a su madre otra vez y terminar de una vez por todas con todo el embrollo.

Pero Greg se detuvo otra vez cuando estaba ya por entrar en la salita, al escuchar a su madre preguntarle algo a Mycroft.

\- Su hijo es una maravillosa persona – oyó Gregory a través de la puerta. – Es un gran policía y un excelente detective, es bueno con sus subordinados y sus superiores le aprecian. Realmente admiro su paciencia y amabilidad, y siempre estaré en deuda con él por haber ayudado, y seguir ayudando, a mi hermano pequeño. Y recientemente por haber creído en mí.

\- Y te parece atractivo – soltó la voz de su madre. Greg quiso morirse en aquel momento.

\- Sí, me lo parece. – El tono cansado del mayor de los Holmes era notable. – Pero ese no es el punto.

\- El punto es que no estáis saliendo, ¿no? Que no estáis juntos.

\- Exacto.

\- ¿Y puedes prometerme que nunca lo estaréis? – Greg se tensó de golpe y las tazas tintinearon un poco en sus platos a causa del movimiento brusco. - ¿Puedes prometerme que nunca intentarás nada con él?

\- No.

Al policía se le cortó la respiración.

…

Había empezado a oscurecer cuando Mycroft lo encontró en el patio trasero de la casa. Greg le lanzó una mirada a modo de disculpa por haberle dejado solo y no haber vuelto con el té, éste asintió no dándole demasiada importancia.

Después de oír aquello, que el político estaría abierto a tener… Bueno a estar… A salir con él, no se había sentido capaz de entrar en aquella habitación y enfrentarse a ambos, tanto a su madre como a Mycroft.

Estaba confundido, perdido. No lograba entender porque Mycroft le había dicho algo así a su madre. No podía ser algo tan simple como por respeto, delicadeza, agradecimiento o decoro… Pero no se le ocurrían otras posibilidades. El mayor de los Holmes ya estaba con alguien, con una mujer, feliz y ahora ya totalmente libre de cargos y preocupaciones extras a parte de las de su trabajo, trabajo ya complicado de por sí.

Observó entonces como el hombre que había decidido complicarle la vida sin éste saberlo sacaba un cigarrillo de un estuche plateado y le ofrecía otro – el cual aceptó -, así como un mechero que le pasó nada más usarlo él.

Estuvieron allí, de pie uno al lado del otro, sin decirse nada, por lo menos unos diez minutos. Pero Lestrade no era un hombre que soportara los silencios incómodos mucho rato.

\- ¿Por qué le has dicho que no a mi madre? – preguntó susurrando, no pudiendo pensar otra cosa que decir. En realidad no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Mycroft no dijo nada en un primer momento. Observó largamente al policía. Greg sabía que lo estaba analizando, intentando deducir de qué estaba hablando exactamente.

\- Porque es la verdad – respondió al fin.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por amabilidad? Yo… No lo entiendo.

\- Gregory, tú… - se detuvo y lo observó otra vez. - ¿Qué has oído exactamente? – Greg le respondió, intentando ser preciso. – Lo que has oído es todo cierto.

\- Pero no… Tú has… Y tu novia, no en-

\- ¿Novia? – preguntó de pronto el más joven, que hasta el momento había mantenido su apariencia totalmente calmada pero que ahora lo miraba con sorpresa.

\- Sí, ya sabes, tu secretaria.

\- Gregory, Anthea no es mi novia, ni nada parecido.

\- Pero tu mujer dijo qu-

\- Ex mujer – le cortó. – Y no es cierto. Soy gay – soltó, y Greg le miró con los ojos totalmente abiertos -, y Anthea es mi hija.

El policía necesitó sentarse después de oír aquello. Desgraciadamente para él sus padres no le tenían ninguna consideración, así que no había ninguna silla cerca… Terminó, pues, sentándose en la húmeda madera del pequeño porche que allí también había. Mycroft se sentó a su lado, mirándolo otra vez con aquella serenidad que sólo conseguía poner aún más nervioso al mayor.

\- Tu… hija - dijo al cabo de unos diez minutos, habiendo procesado ya la información.

\- Sí, así es – afirmó el político.

\- Tendrás que explicármelo porque… No entiendo nada.

Y para su sorpresa, Mycroft lo hizo. Durante aproximadamente media hora el más alto le estuvo contando toda su historia, que había empezado con él a los dieciséis años experimentado por primera vez el sexo y, por desgracia, dejando embarazada a la chica, una compañera en la universidad – por supuesto que Mycroft Holmes a los dieciséis años ya estaba en la universidad – de unos 25 años que se había obsesionado con él. En realidad Mycroft no supo de la existencia de Anthea hasta años más tarde, cuando ésta se presentó ante él diciéndole que era su hija pero que no quería nada de él a parte de un trabajo y mantener una relación estrictamente laboral. Mycroft hizo las pruebas de paternidad, las cuales dieron positivo, y, ya que la chica estaba sobre cualificada para el puesto que pedía – primera de la clase, dos doctorados, actividades extracurriculares que llenaban un dosier de 20 páginas – la contrató. Fue entonces cuando la aún mujer de Mycroft encontró la excusa para atosigar a su marido a preguntas y para acusarle de engañarla. La realidad era bien distinta.

El mayor de los Holmes, después de su primera experiencia con el sexo opuesto tuvo una cosa clara, era gay. Nunca le había atraído una mujer y después de mantener sexo con una estaba claro que nunca lo haría. Pero ser gay no era una opción para él en aquel entonces. No con el tipo de futuro que tenía planeado. Así que, cuando su padre le presentó a Martha y le sugirió que se casara con ella, comentándole las puertas que se le abrirían si lo hacía… Aceptó. Se casó.

No era algo de lo que se sentía especialmente orgulloso, pero en aquel entonces estaba totalmente obsesionado con su carrera y en plena negación de lo que en realidad era, o al menos de lo que en parte era. Pero los años iban pasando y a Mycroft se le hacía cada vez más difícil y duro seguir con aquella farsa. Llegaron al punto de dormir en habitaciones separadas y con Mycroft negándole cualquier acercamiento hacia él a la mujer. Así pues, una noche, después de discutir otra vez con ella esa semana (ya lo habían hecho como unas veinte veces antes) y decirle y repetirle que con Anthea no tenía "esa clase de relación" se lo confesó, le dijo que era gay, que siempre lo había sido, y que sólo se había casado con ella por su familia y sus contactos.

Eso enloqueció a Martha. El político al principio no se dio cuenta. La verdad es que durante bastante tiempo ni siquiera la vio, sólo para repartirse sus bienes y para firmar los papeles del divorcio, pero como un año más tarde Anthea empezó a recibir llamadas extrañas y Mycroft lo investigó, descubriendo que las hacía Martha. Él se enfrentó a ella, le preguntó porque lo había hecho, que buscaba con aquello y… Lo vio. La mujer estaba totalmente trastornada. Repetía una y otra vez que Mycroft la había abandonado por ella, que todo era su culpa, que él en realidad la quería… Y el político se sintió culpable. Porque había pasado el tiempo y ahora que ya no tenía toda esa presión de ocultarse completamente y vivir una mentira se daba cuenta de lo cruel que había sido con ella, no sólo su último día juntos sino también durante toda su historia como matrimonio. Y por ello no la denunció ni hizo nada al respecto. Simplemente se aseguró de que no se repitiera ningún tipo de acercamiento de ésta hacia su hija y la puso bajo vigilancia.

Después de aquel incidente los años fueron pasando y nada más ocurrió, así que Mycroft se relajó y olvidó el asunto. Y ahí cometió un gran error. Porque a la que quitó – más bien no renovó – la vigilancia empezaron los asesinatos, dando como resultado aquel horrible caso que le envolvería a él, a su hija, a su hermano y a su compañero, así como también a Gregory.

\- Siento muchísimo que por un error mío te vieras envuelto en todo esto, Gregory. Sé que no ha sido fácil para ti, y menos con tu sobrino ahora a tu cargo. Aunque, si te soy sincero, no puedo arrepentirme del todo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Por primera vez en todo aquel rato Greg dijo algo, notando en el proceso la boca seca.

\- Bueno… Eso me ha permitido mejorar mi relación con mi hija. Hasta ahora habíamos mantenido nuestro acuerdo de sólo relacionarnos durante el trabajo pero supongo que, después del secuestro y rescate, las cosas no podían seguir así. Me preocupo por ella y supongo… Que por primera vez dejé que viera lo que realmente sentía. Ahora estamos intentando cambiar un poco nuestra relación, aunque es complicado.

Greg estaba seguro de que sí, de que era complicado. No sólo por el hecho de que cambiar algo así ya no era fácil de por si – él mismo podía usar su experiencia con Thomas como ejemplo -, sino porque cualquier interacción social y personal con un Holmes ya no era normal, no hablemos ya de una con dos.

\- Y también – siguió el político – el caso me ha permitido pasar más tiempo contigo, y conocerte mejor – Greg fue consciente entonces de la intensa mirada del otro. – Sé que no… - Mycroft negó con la cabeza – Siempre he admirado tu trabajo y agradezco mucho, como has oído antes, lo que has hecho por mi hermano, y pese a que más o menos siempre he sabido de ti, no sólo por nuestros escasos encuentros – Greg abrió la boca en sorpresa -, ha sido muy agradable pasar ciertos ratos junto a ti.

\- Y crees que soy una maravillosa persona – dijo entonces, recordando sus palabras, y no pudiendo creer todo lo que estaba oyendo.

\- Sí – afirmó éste.

\- Y que soy atractivo.

\- Sí – aseguró.

\- Estás… ¿Estás intentando decirme que te gusto?

\- Creía que eso era algo evidente – dijo algo consternado el más joven. Por la cara que estaba haciendo el policía en esos momentos era evidente que no, al menos no para él. – Debo suponer por tu cara que no lo sabías. Desde nuestro primer encuentro en aquel mugriento callejón – Greg recordaba ese día, donde había conocido por primera vez al hermano mayor del drogadicto que no paraba de irrumpir en las escenas de delitos – me gustaste. Con el paso del tiempo, y más después de lo pasado estas últimas semanas… Se puede decir que siento algo más por ti – dijo calmadamente. Pero en realidad las manos que ocultaba en los bolsillos de su chaqueta temblaban y si uno se fijaba bien se le podía apreciar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Qué? Tú… Cómo… ¿Estás enamorado de mí?

\- Es complicado no estarlo, Gregory.

Si el de pelo gris no hubiera estado sentado se hubiera caído de culo ante tal revelación. No, no podía ser. No ahora. No cuando se habían pasado horas – tenía la sensación de haber estado allí 60 horas - convenciendo a su madre de que no estaban juntos. No cuando ya había asumido que no tenía ninguna posibilidad. No cuando en lo que realmente tenía que pensar era en Thomas.

 _Oh Dios mío, Thomas_. No, no podía. Su madre tal vez estuviera equivocada en ciertas cosas y en su forma de pensar pero… Pero tenía razón en el hecho de que ahora mismo lo que el niño necesitaba era estabilidad. Que Greg tenía la obligación de darle estabilidad. Y empezar una relación en aquel momento, y más aún una relación con Mycroft Holmes… Parecía ser una situación de todo tipo menos estable.

\- No puedo – susurró. El corazón se le encogió con aquellas palabras, pero al ver la mirada del otro hombre una punzada de dolor lo atravesó.

\- Lo entiendo – dijo el político. Seguramente no quería mostrarlo, pero el tono de decepción y derrota no pasaron desapercibidos. Hizo el intento de levantarse e irse, pero Greg lo detuvo cogiéndole del brazo.

\- No, espera. No es eso… No es por lo que tú piensas. Yo… - y calló.

\- ¿Tú qué? – dijo viendo que no seguía.

\- A mí… Me gustas, Mycroft. De verdad.

\- Pero no de esa manera – sugirió.

\- No, no. Totalmente de esa manera. Al principio no lo entendía pero… Después de aquel día – sabía que no necesitaba especificar de qué día hablaba – lo tuve claro. Entendí porque odiaba que la gente pensara que tenías algo que ver con los asesinatos.

\- Entonces por qué di-

\- Por Thomas – le interrumpió. Greg pudo ver entonces que Mycroft comprendía lo que le estaba intentando decir. – En estos momentos no puedo permitirme algo así. Mi sobrino ha pasado unos momentos realmente difíciles y aún ahora no sigue estando del todo bien. En realidad… No creo que nunca llegue a estarlo. Pero es mi responsabilidad, Mycroft, y no puedo permitir que nada… Que…

\- Lo entiendo – dijo el político, viendo como éste no sabía cómo continuar.

Fue entonces, cuando un silencio que era incómodo y agradable por partes iguales se produjo, cuando Mycroft acarició la mano que Gregory aún tenía en su brazo para entonces cogerla y entrelazar sus dedos.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron allí juntos, en silencio, mirando a la nada que era aquel patio trasero, hasta que el padre de Greg los llamó para que entraran y les preguntaba también si ya se iban.

Se soltaron lentamente y se levantaron a la vez. El policía notó el cuerpo algo engarrotado.

\- Mycroft – dijo antes de que éste abriera la puerta para entrar en la casa, haciendo que se girara y le mirara -, sé que no tengo derecho a decirte o pedirte nada, pero…

\- Esperaré – le dijo entonces, con la mirada seria y con un tono lleno de determinación. – Lo que haga falta. Y siempre que quieras… Allí estaré – aseguró.

Greg notó como una sensación de alivio le subía de la punta de los pies. Sabía lo egoísta que era pedirle (o permitirle) algo así sabiendo que no podía asegurarle nada pero… No había podido evitarlo.

Mycroft entonces se giró y entró. Greg lo siguió, oyendo ya a Thomas, que en esos momentos comentaba lo hambriento que estaba. Una enorme sonrisa empezó a crecer en su rostro.

* * *

 

Más de un año había pasado desde ese día en la casa de los padres de Greg y Mycroft había cumplido con su palabra. Había esperado. Y el policía notaba cada vez más cerca el momento de poder darse su oportunidad de empezar algo juntos.

Thomas sonreía cada día e iba muy bien en la escuela. Cada vez parecía más interesado en la química y eso preocupaba un poco al detective inspector - ¿Tal vez debía de dejar de llevar al niño a sus encuentros con Sherlock y John? -, pero dejando de lado ese hecho sabía que podía considerarle un niño feliz, normal. Además, la pequeña tensión que a veces aún había notado Greg entre ellos, en no saber cómo llevar su nueva situación familiar, había desaparecido por completo. Era un niño que en su casa estaba totalmente relajado y cómodo.

Además, adoraba a Mycroft. No era algo gratuito. El hombre siempre se había presentado cuando se le había necesitado, y también había asistido a su cumpleaños – haciéndole el mejor regalo del mundo, o eso dijo él -, había ido con ellos en algunas de sus excursiones o salidas y, además, cada domingo iba a su casa a comer y a pasar la tarde con el chico y con su tío.

Y allí estaban ahora. Greg casi no podía levantarse del sofá después de zamparse tres platos de pasta – su sobrino ya le había advertido que se estaba pasando, pero no le había hecho caso -, Thomas estaba desparramado por el suelo viendo la tele y Mycroft se entretenía en esos momentos leyendo el periódico. A veces hacían simplemente eso, otras jugaban a algo o comentaban cosas del trabajo, el colegio, los amigos… Pero básicamente dejaban correr las horas calmadamente tanto como podían, ya que a veces el trabajo hacía que alguno de los dos adultos tuviera que abandonar la casa más pronto de lo previsto y deseado.

De pronto sonó el teléfono y Greg gruñó mientras Mycroft reía y Thomas se levantaba rápidamente para ir a buscar el teléfono después de gritar "¡Yo lo cojo!".

\- ¡Tío! – gritó éste desde la cocina, lugar donde seguramente se había quedado el teléfono inalámbrico que nunca estaba en su sitio.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó también a gritos. Mycroft amplió aún más su sonrisa.

\- ¡James quiere que vaya a su casa! ¡¿Puedo ir?! – siguió desde la cocina.

\- ¡¿Ahora?!

\- ¡Sí!

\- Mmmm…

\- Déjale ir – intervino entonces Mycroft, mirándole aún con la sonrisa plantada en su cara. Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Greg.

\- ¡De acuerdo! – le gritó a Thomas.

…

Unos cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde ambos hombres estaban de vuelta. Habían dejado a Thomas en casa de su mejor amigo y habían vuelto allí directamente.

Nada más entrar Greg empezó a sentirse algo incómodo y a Mycroft no le pasó desapercibido ese detalle.

\- Yo… Tal vez debería irme – dijo entonces, volviéndose a poner la chaqueta que instantes antes se había quitado pero que aún no había colgado en el perchero.

\- No – fue la respuesta del policía, que notaba como se ponía cada vez más nervioso y el estómago le daba vueltas. Pero no quiso que aquello hiciera flaquear su determinación.

A continuación cogió al otro hombre por los brazos e hizo que se acercara a él. Le miró a los ojos –  _Dios, esos ojos_  – e intentó decirle a través de una mirada todo aquello que seguía atrapado en su garganta. Entonces inclinó un poco la cabeza, acortó la poca distancia ya que los separaba, cerró los ojos y le besó.

Fue corto. Inocente. Simple. Pero significó todo para ellos.  _Todo_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN
> 
> Su secuela será de capítulos cortos, "viñetas", de su vida antes, durante y después. Principalmente después :D


End file.
